Undisclosed Desires
by irkiala
Summary: Ichigo, jeune prostitué de 22ans, se retrouve en prison pour le meurtre de plusieurs de ses clients. Il y fait la connaissance de Grimmjow, chef de bande, condamné pour le meurtre d'un flic. Celui-ci voit en lui une proie facile. Mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples qu'on les croie… ATTENTION POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI ! VIOLENCE, VIOLS, ET AUTRES JOYEUSETÉS DU MÊME GENRE !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Ça y est, c'était enfin fini. Le verdict avait été rendu quelques heures plus tôt. Perpétuité assortie d'une peine de sûreté de 35 ans. Il ne sortirait jamais de cette prison. Il ne pourrait plus jamais nuire. Même si pour ça, lui, devrait rester enfermé aussi. Le jeune homme scrutait le plafond de sa cellule individuelle. Il profitait de ses derniers instants seul. Bientôt on viendrait le chercher et il quitterait la maison de détention pour rejoindre la prison de Tokyo et son quartier de haute sécurité. Il soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure rousse. Il se doutait bien que ça ne serait pas facile là-bas. Pas avec son passif. Qu'il aurait sûrement des ennuis. Mais il était prêt à tout supporter pour qu'Il ne puisse plus nuire à personne. Il avait tout fait pour. Il avait refuser d'être envoyer en HP ( hôpital psychiatrique) car il savait que si c'était le cas, Il pourrait encore nuire, Il pourrait sortir et recommencer. Et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Il ne bougea pas quand il entendit les pas de plusieurs hommes dans le couloir. Ni quand il entendit la clef glisser dans la serrure de la porte de sa cellule. Ni quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrit et les hommes entrer. Il entendit les deux policiers en uniforme stationner de part de d'autre de la porte à l'intérieur de la cellule. Il savait qu'il y en avait deux autres à l'extérieur. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, un troisième homme s'approcher de lui. Il ne voulait pas encore ouvrir les yeux, il voulait encore rester dans son monde. Mais il était l'heure.

-Kurosaki !

-Inspecteur Muguruma, murmura le roux, sans pour autant bouger. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait vous. On dirait que vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi.

Ichigo s'assit sur la couchette et planta son regard dans celui de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier se mit à détailler le prisonnier. Son prisonnier. Apres tout c'etait lui qui l'avait arrêté. C'était lui qui avait mené l'enquête. Ichigo survola du regard le corps musclé de l'inspecteur. Ce corps qu'il avait eu sous ses doigts. Ce corps qui l'avait fait gémir. Il arrêtât le flot d'images qui lui venait en tête. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de penser à ça. Le roux secoua la tête et se leva. Puis il tendit les mains devant lui. Il regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

-Allez-y, inspecteur. Je sais que vous en rêvez, dit-il avec une pointe de provocation lubrique.

Muguruma jura tout bas. Il ne devait pas répondre. Il devait rester calme. Il prit les menottes et les attachât aux poignets du roux. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'ils étaient aussi maigres. Que les os ressortaient autant.

-Allez viens, Kurosaki. En route.

Il attrapa le jeune homme par le coude et le guida vers la sortie. Deux des policiers se mirent devant eux et les deux autres derrière. C'est ainsi escorté qu'ils sortirent du quartier des cellules de la maison d'arrêt pour se rendre au garage, au sous sol. Tout le monde s'immobilisa sur leur passage. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Une fois descendus dans le garage, Muguruma fit monter le roux à l'arrière de la fourgonnette blindée. Il s'assit en face de lui après l'avoir attaché au banc. Trois des quatre policiers en uniforme montèrent avec eux à l'arrière tandis que le quatrième montait à l'avant à coté du chauffeur. Muguruma frappa contre la paroi qui les séparaient de la cabine chauffeur et la fourgonnette se mis en route. Ichigo s'appuya contre la paroi dans une pose plus qu'indécente et se laissa bercer par les mouvements du véhicule. Muguruma jeta un œil aux trois policiers qui avaient commencé à regarder le prisonnier. Il les rappela à l'ordre et ceux-ci reprirent leur sérieux. L'inspecteur reporta son attention sur le prisonnier, soupira avant de se concentrer. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua au fur et à mesure du trajet. Le roux n'avait pas bougé mais avait, pendant les trois heures qu'avaient duré le transport, laisser échapper des petits gémissements. Qui avaient fini par taper sur le système de l'argenté. Il savait que le roux le faisait exprès mais il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Aussi fit-il comme s'il n'entendait rien.

Quand la fourgonnette s'immobilisa, tous émirent un soupir de soulagement. Le roux ne bougea pas. Il attendait patiemment.

-Kurosaki ! Allez lève-toi !

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et fixa Muguruma, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Je crois qu'il faut d'abord que vous me détachiez inspecteur, fit-il en levant ses menottes attachées au banc.

L'inspecteur jura et s'avança jusqu'au prisonnier. Il fut obligé de se mettre entre les jambes écartées de celui-ci pour défaire l'attache. Le roux lui lança un regard volontairement lubrique.

-Je croyais pas qu'ça allait vous manquer aussi vite … inspecteur, fit le roux en se penchant en avant.

Leurs visages se retrouvèrent séparés de quelques centimètres. Ichigo respira le souffle chaud de l'inspecteur.

-Vous allez me manquer inspecteur Muguruma, murmura-t-il avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

Il se recula avant que l'argenté ne réagisse. Tout s'était passé si vite. Muguruma jura tout bas, puis l'attrapa par le bras pour le mettre debout. Il en avait marre de ce gamin insolent. Il lui saisit un peu brutalement le coude et le fit descendre de la fourgonnette. Les attendait en bas les quatre policiers, qui avaient fait le voyage avec eux. Ichigo jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans un garage, assez haut de plafond. Il pouvait voir quelques gardiens armés sur des passerelles métalliques en train de les surveiller. Non de le surveiller. Ce qui le fit sourire.

-Avance !

-Oui, oui inspecteur, j'avance.

-Tss…

Muguruma reprit le coude de son prisonnier. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Il avança jusqu'au comité d'accueil qui venait d'arriver. Un homme se détachait du groupe de nouveaux venus. Grand, fin, ses fins cheveux argentés lui tombant sur le visages en mèches éparses, son uniforme beige moulant son corps, un peu trop même, son sourire plaqué sur son visage et ses yeux fermés. En quelques secondes, Ichigo avait l'inventaire de ce type et le mis dans la case 'à surveiller'. Quatre gardiens l'accompagnaient. Ichigo leur jeta à peine un regard, ils étaient quantité négligeable.

-Bien le bonjour messieurs. Je suis Ichimaru Gin, le chef des gardiens de cette prison. Je vais vous conduire chez le directeur.

Son regard balaya l'assemblée puis il se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle il était entré. Muguruma raffermit sa prise sur Ichigo et suivit le chef des gardiens. Aucune parole ne fut échangée durant les cinq minutes qu'il fallut au petit groupe pour arriver jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Ichimaru frappa trois petits coup à la porte et entra, suivit de l'inspecteur et du prisonnier. Ils se trouvèrent dans un vaste bureau aux couleurs clairs et aux meubles de bois sombre. Dans un fauteuil leur faisait face un homme aux cheveux châtains lissés vers l'arrière, avec une mèche rebelle sur le visage. Il leur offrit un sourire aimable qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux chocolat.

-Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon humble établissement, fit-il avec une voix douce.

-J'savais pas qu'c'était un hôtel ici, ironisa le roux.

-La ferme ! fit Muguruma en le secouant.

-Je me présente : Aizen Sosuke. Je suis le directeur de cette prison. Je peux me montrer plein de bonnes volontés comme extrêmement désagréable. Mais tout dépend bien sur de la ligne de conduite du prisonnier.

Il s'était levé et avait fait le tour de son bureau pour finalement s'appuyer nonchalamment dessus. Ichigo détailla un peu plus cet homme qui allait régenter sa vie durant ses prochaines années. Il devait avoir un peu moins de 40 ans et était très bien conservé. Ichigo ne doutait pas une seule seconde que cet homme puisse faire de sa vie un enfer. Mais l'enfer il le vivait déjà. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins … Ichigo se dégagea de la prise de l'inspecteur et haussa les épaules.

-Moi ça m'va, fit-il, du moment qu'on vient pas m'cherher, j'reste tranquille.

-Bien … puisque tout est clair, fit le châtain, puis en direction de Muguruma, inspecteur si vous détachiez Kurosaki, Ichimaru-san le conduira à sa cellule et nous pourrons ainsi en terminer avec la paperasserie.

-Oui, bien sûr, se reprit-il.

En effet, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux Ichigo, comme s'il voulait graver dans sa mémoire la silhouette du jeune homme. Le roux l'avait tellement intrigué qu'il se demandait s'il arriverait à retrouver ce même intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre. Puis il sourit en pensant que oui, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il enleva les menottes au roux puis le regardant dans les yeux, tendit sa main. Ichigo la regarda avant de la serrer.

-Adieu et bonne chance Kurosaki.

-Adieu et bonne chance avec lui, inspecteur, répondit le roux malicieusement. Prenez soin de lui, il le mérite et faites bien attention à vous.

Muguruma fut surpris par cette dernière phrase et la sincérité avec laquelle il l'avait dit. Il resta immobile à regarder Ichigo suivre gentiment Ichimaru et sortir du bureau encadré par les gardiens. La voix d'Aizen le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Il vous a troublé vous aussi, demanda le châtain.

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

Un petit silence s'installa le temps qu'Aizen regagne son bureau. Une fois assis, il appuya sur l'interphone.

-Hinamori-chan veuillez nous apporter le thé, s'il vous plait, fit-il d'une voix douce.

-Tout de suite, Aizen-san, lui répondit une voix féminine.

-Asseyez vous, inspecteur Muguruma.

L'argenté s'assit donc en face du châtain. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un instant avant de se reporter sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Une petite femme, brune, entra dans le bureau en portant un plateau sur lequel trônait une théière fumante, deux tasses et une coupelle avec des petits gâteaux secs.

-Merci Hinamori-chan.

Cette dernière s'inclina et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Bien, reprit-il en servant le thé. Finissons-en de cette affaire qui nous occupe.

Il posa une tasse devant Muguruma et porta la sienne à ses lèvres. L'inspecteur le regarda faire, peu à l'aise avec cet homme. Puis il se reprit.

-Oui finissons-en.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !

lillysilver : merci beaucoup pour ta review XD et le voici notre bleuté adoré !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

L'homme arpentait sa cellule depuis maintenant dix minutes. Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Mais il devait rester calme, sinon … Il frissonna en pensant à ce qui arriverait dans ce cas-là. Il n'était pas homme à se laisser dicter sa conduite par quiconque, mais il savait que la patience d'Aizen avait ses limites. Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure bleue et soupira. Puis il tendit l'oreille quand il entendit les pas des gardiens dans le couloir. Enfin il allait pouvoir sortir de sa cellule. Sa cage, comme il disait. Oui, il se sentait comme une panthère dans une cage. C'était le prix à payer pour s'être fait prendre.

-Alors Jaggerjack. Bien dormi ? demanda le gardien en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

-Très bien, Abarai. Et toi ?

-Mais c'est qu'il est de bonne humeur, on dirait ? ironisa le deuxième gardien.

-Ouais ch'uis d'bonne humeur, les gars. Alors profitez en bien, hein !

Les deux gardiens se regardèrent amusés. Jaggerjack Grimmjow était ici depuis un peu plus de quatre ans. Il était un peu la star du quartier de haute sécurité. Il ne passait pas inaperçu tant au niveau physique que mental. Grand et musclé, avec des cheveux et des yeux bleus électriques. Grand gueule et bagarreur. Pas foncièrement méchant mais dangereux quand même.

Grimmjow sortit de sa cellule individuelle et jeta un coupe d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Le quartier de haute sécurité représentait un étage dans l'ensemble des bâtiments de la prison. Au dessous se trouvait les quartiers de moyenne sécurité et plus loin, dans un autre bâtiment, le quartier des droits communs.

Il y avait une vingtaine de cellule dans le quartier de haute sécurité. A peine la moitié était occupé. Il n'y avait ici que les cas les plus dangereux ou les plus incontrôlables. Lui faisait partie des deux catégories. Les cellules étaient disposées le long de trois des quatre murs du bâtiment. L'espace au milieu devait faire environ 20 mètres sur 20. Il était occupé par des tables et des chaises. Il y avait aussi un coin télévision. Les prisonniers n'en avaient pas dans leurs cellules. Sur le mur vide se trouvait la porte d'entrée du quartier de haute sécurité et celles des sanitaires, ainsi que de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la cour intérieure de la prison. Grimmjow regardait ses codétenus sortirent de leurs 'chambres', s'étirer et attendre patiemment que les gardiens les conduisent au dehors pour leur deux heures à l'air libre quotidiennes.

Le bleuté commençait à s'impatienter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient pour les faire sortir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit et il vit apparaître Ichimaru, suivit d'un nouveau pensionnaire. Plutôt bien gardé, d'ailleurs !

Tous reportèrent leur regard sur les nouveaux venus. Ichimaru s'immobilisa et quand il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de tous, il se décala sur le coté. En effet, le nouveau s'était arrêté derrière lui. Comme ça tous les PHS (prisonniers haute sécurité) , comme il les appelait, pourrait le voir.

-Bien … puisque tout le monde est là … je vais vous présenter votre nouveau camarde. Son sourire s'agrandit encore. Kurosaki Ichigo fera son séjour parmi nous à compter de ce jour.

Un petit silence s'installa suite à cette déclaration. Tous regardaient le roux. Celui-ci n'était pas vraiment à l'aise d'être le point de mire de tous ses hommes. Mais il devra faire avec, pensa-t-il.

-C'est ça le tueur en série ? ! lança Grimmjow. Quelle blague !

Le bleuté n'en revenait pas. Le tueur en série qui avait tenu en haleine le pays pendant plus de deux, c'était ce gamin ? ! Tout chétif et timide. Il s'envolerait si on lui soufflait dessus ! Puis Grimmjow croisa le regard du roux. Un instant leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et il put lire dans les yeux ambres qu'il était loin d'avoir compris à qui il avait vraiment affaire. Ichigo détourna brutalement la tête et reprit son comportement docile en suivant Ichimaru qui lui indiquait sa 'nouvelle demeure' pour les années à venir. Ichigo disparut rapidement à la vue des autres prisonniers, qui s'étaient mis en route pour suivre leurs gardiens. Grimmjow, songeur face à cette lueur, fut repris à l'ordre par Abarai et il suivit les autres.

Une fois les prisonniers partis, Ichigo souffla et trouva son sac sur sa couchette. Ichimaru s'appuya contre le montant de la porte et regarda le jeune homme défaire ses affaires.

-J'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous … Kurosaki-kun. On forme une grande famille ici. Je te laisse t'installer. Tu trouveras le règlement ici, dit-il en désignant le mur à coté de la porte, sur lequel était affiché une feuille A3. Prends ton temps pour défaire tes affaires … Tu as deux heures avant que les PHS reviennent … ce qui te laisse grandement le temps de faire le tour …

Ichigo se retourna vers l'homme et s'inclina devant lui.

-Merci de votre accueil Ichimaru-san. Mais que voulez vous dire pas PHS ?

-Prisonniers Haute Sécurité. Ce que tu es et …. ce qu'ils sont.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Ainsi ils l'avaient directement mis ici. Il était donc considéré comme dangereux. Parfait !

-Kira restera avec toi … il te fera faire le tour de ton 'nouveau chez toi'.

Puis l'albinos se détacha du chambranle et sortit du quartier haute sécurité. Ichigo regarda un instant l'endroit où l'homme s'était appuyé et frissonna. Il avait bien vu que son sourire était une façade et qu'il devrait se méfier de cet homme. Peut être même plus que de ses 'voisins de chambre'. Il soupira et se décida à aller voir se fameux Kira. Après tout, plus vite il connaîtrait son monde, mieux ça sera. Il sortit pour se retrouver dans l'espace commun. Il aperçu le gardien. Un type blond avec une grande mèche de cheveux lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Limite dépressif sur les bords, pensa-t-il.

-Kira-san ?

-Oui Kurosaki ?

-Euh … vous pouvez me faire visiter s'il vous plait ?

-Suis moi !

Et le blond lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Il lui expliquât quelques règles et qui étaient ses codétenus. Kira regardait discrètement le roux et se surprit à le détailler. Il se demandait comment un jeune homme aussi frêle pouvait être ce fameux tueur en série. Il était timide et fragile. Une fois la visite finie, Ichigo le remercia et retourna dans sa cellule. Kira l'interpella.

-Kurosaki ? Tu ne veux pas aller dehors ?

-Non merci Kira-san. Dehors je n'y serais plus jamais.

Le gardien regarda le roux réintégrer sa cellule tranquillement. Apparemment si 'dehors' pour lui signifiait 'la cour', pour le roux, il s'agissait de toute autre chose. Il haussa les épaules et sortit en fermant à clefs derrière lui. Puis il se rendit dans le bureau de son chef pour faire son compte rendu.

Grimmjow attendait toujours avec impatience ses sorties. Il était alors à l'air libre et pas enfermer dans une cage. Il pouvait alors rejoindre sa bande. Il les trouva à l'endroit habituel. Szayel sur les genoux d'Il Forte, assis, avec Ulquiorra, sur un banc, et Yammy derrière eux.

-Oï ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il passa en revue les quatre hommes. D'abord Grantz Szayel et son frère Il Forte. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Grands et fins. De longs cheveux blonds pour Il Forte, alors que ceux de son frère étaient coupés au carré et rose. De plus, il portait des lunettes blanches. Mais complètement tarés et dépravés tous les deux. Puis Schiffer Ulquiorra. Plus petit, des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules et deux grands yeux verts, adepte du maquillage noir, ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau extrêmement pâle. Et enfin Yammy Rivalgo. Une brute épaisse, une montagne de muscle et pas beaucoup d'intelligence. Pour ça, le géant se reposait sur Ulquiorra.

-Eh ! les Grantz … arrêtez d'vous donner en spectacle … réservez ça pour vot' cellule !

Les deux hommes se décollèrent légèrement sans pour autant changer de position.

-Qu'es t'as, Grimmjow ? T'es en manque ? ironisa Il Forte.

-Tu veux t'joindre à nous ? renchérit Szayel.

Les deux frères regardèrent leur chef, une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux.

-Non mais ça va vraiment pas bien dans vot' tête ? ! C'est d'pire en pire avec vous deux ! soupira-t-il avant de s'asseoir lui aussi sur le banc.

-Y'a un nouveau qui est arrivé ?

-P'tain Ulquiorra préviens quand tu parles ! J'ai faillit faire une attaque !

Le bleuté posa une main sur sa poitrine simulant une attaque cardiaque. Puis il foudroya du regard son second, qui resta égal à lui même c'est–à-dire inexpressif.

-Yes, répondit-il simplement.

-Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir ? questionna Yammy.

Ce dernier était le plus impressionnant de la bande de part son physique, mais il était quelque peu limité au niveau intelligence par rapport au reste de la bande.

-…

Comme toujours le brun ne répondait que quand ça l'intéressait. La conversation dévia bientôt sur autre chose et Grimmjow ne vit pas les deux heures passer. Il regagna à contre cœur son étage avec ses codétenus. Ils avaient encore deux heures à attendre avant le repas du soir. Deux heures à tuer. Puis il se souvint du nouveau détenu. Il aurait peut être de quoi passer le temps finalement. Un grand sourire de psychopathe apparut sur son visage. Abarai regarda son collègue qui haussa les épaules. Apres tout, tant que ça dégénérai pas, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the day !

voici la première rencontre de notre rouquin préféré avec ses codétenus !

* * *

ayu : merci pour ta review ! moi aussi j'aime XD

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

Ichigo était tranquillement installé sur son lit en train de lire, quand il entendit ses codétenus rentrer de leurs sortie. Il frissonna et se mit à inspirer et expirer profondément pour faire baisser son niveau de stress. Une fois plus calme, il baissa son livre pour voir un homme installé de la même manière qu'Ichimaru, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Ichigo savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans sa cellule sans sa permission. Et il n'allait sûrement pas la lui donner. Il ne bougea pas et continua à fixer l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci souriait. Un sourire qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure. Un sourire qui ne plaisait pas au roux. Un sourire qui n'arguait que des ennuis.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi ? ! finit par lâcher l'homme. J'm'appelle Jaggerjack Grimmjow … et ici … c'est moi l'chef !

-Si vous l'dite, Jaggerjack-san …

Ichigo replongea dans son livre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ce qui n'était absolument pas dans les intentions du bleuté.

-Oh ! J'te cause ! … Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter !

Ichigo baissa à nouveau son livre et posa sur l'homme un regard désabusé. Le roux voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts pour se retenir de rentrer dans sa cellule.

-Tu pourrais au moins m'inviter, se hasarda Grimmjow.

-Certainement pas ! lâcha Ichigo. Je tiens à mon espace privé. De plus, je n'ai rien à vous dire … alors laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plait, dit-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Il avait planté son regard ambre dans celui bleu de son vis à vis, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait être seul.

-J'crois pas non. Tu vas ram'ner ton cul qu'on fasse les présentations ! De toute façon … faudra bien qu'tu sortes pour manger … alors maintenant ou plus tard …

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et se détourna pour quitter l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'installa sur une table, d'où il avait une vue imprenable sur le roux allongé dans son lit. Vue des plus alléchantes. Il maudissait cette stupide règle. Aucun prisonnier n'avait le droit de rentrer dans la cellule d'un autre sans sa permission. Il avait déjà brisé une fois cette règle et la punition qui avait suivie l'avait suffisamment refroidi pour qu'il ne recommence pas. Même si actuellement aucun gardien ne se trouvait avec eux, il savait qu'il était surveillé par des caméras. Il savait où elles situaient. Il savait aussi qui passait son temps à les regarder. Il réprima un frisson. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une exclamation. Kurosaki se trouvait appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte de sa cellule. Aussitôt tous arrêtèrent leurs activités pour se concentrer sur le nouveau.

Ichigo laissa son regard courir sur les différents visages présents. Il souffla puis se reprit.

-Bien … j'vois qu'tu t'es enfin décidé …

Avant que Grimmjow puisse continuer, l'homme le plus grand qu'avait jamais vu Ichigo, s'approcha de lui. Ses cheveux noirs lui descendaient aux épaules. Il se pencha vers le roux et l'observait les yeux mis clos. Il se releva mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

-J'vois vraiment pas c'qu'il a d'dangereux … mais par contre c'est vrai qu'il est bandant, dit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Ichigo regardait tranquillement l'homme. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à ce genre de réflexion. Apres tout, tous savaient ce qu'il était. Une pute. Il n'aimait pas ce mot. Mais c'était ce qu'il était.

-Ça t'dit pas d'venir faire un tour dans ma cellule, fit l'homme en se penchant vers le roux. Tu pourras m'monter de quoi t'es capable, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

-Non merci, fit Ichigo en se reculant dans sa cellule.

Il se savait en sécurité à l'intérieur. Pour l'instant du moins.

-Nnoitra !

La voix de Grimmjow avait claquée dans l'air comme un fouet. L'homme se retourna pour fusiller du regard le bleuté.

-Quoi ?

-Tss … t'as vraiment aucune manière !

Nnoitra haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils en grommelant. Il savait le bleuté plus fort que lui. De plus, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des surveillants sur lui en ce moment. Il réprima une grimace en repensant à la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau d'Ichimaru. Cet homme …

Ichigo avait observé l'échange silencieusement. Cet homme avait dit vrai. Il semblait être le chef. A savoir s'il l'était vraiment.

-Allez sors de là ! on va pas t'manger, sourit Grimmjow.

Ichigo se ravança mais restât près de la porte de sa cellule.

-Bien, bien. Maintenant faisons les présentations, commença un homme brun, assis dans une position nonchalante dans un fauteuil. Je m'appelle Kyoraku Shunsui et voici Ukitake Juushiro, dit il en désignant l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs assis sur ses genoux. Lui c'est Coyote Stark.

Il désigna un homme brun, dans la trentaine, somnolant sur un canapé, qui agitât faiblement la main, arrachant un sourire à Ichigo.

-A coté de Coyote, tu as Sado Yasutora, mais tout le monde l'appelle Chad.

Ichigo regarda le jeune homme, métis, hocher la tête à son attention pour le saluer. Il semblait calme et silencieux. Le roux se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour être là.

-Là-bas, continua Kyoraku, tu as Barragan Luisenbarne, ancien chef d'un clan de Yakusa, et Ggio Vega, son bras droit.

Ichigo porta son regard sur le vieil homme, assis très droit dans un fauteuil. A ses pieds, il vit un jeune homme brun, qui lui semblait très jeune, 20 ans à peine.

-Et pour finir, Somarie Le Roux complète notre petite famille, finit Kyoraku dans un sourire. Aie Juu-chan, mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé.

-Arrête de te moquer de tout le monde, répondit Juushiro en le foudroyant du regard.

Ichigo fit glisser son regard du couple au dernier homme. Il avait dans la quarantaine, le crane rasé. Mais le plus surprenant pour Ichigo était que c'était le premier noir qu'il voyait d'aussi près. Somarie semblait lui aussi quelqu'un de calme. D'ailleurs, la plus part d'entre eux semblait calme, à part Jaggerjack et Nnoitra. Qui d'ailleurs semblaient en pleine conversation. Et il lui semblait qu'il en était le sujet principal. Il reporta son regard sur Kyoraku et Ukitake.

-Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, dit-il en s'inclinant vers les deux hommes. Merci de m'accepter dans votre famille.

Il se releva et vit les deux hommes lui sourire chaleureusement. Il entendit s'étrangler Nnoitra et Jaggerjack.

-Famille ? ! cracha le brun. J'ai pas d'famille et certainement pas cette bande de dégénérés.

-Parle pas comme ça de Barragan-sama, ordure, hurla Ggio. Il n'a rien en commun avec toi.

Le petit brun s'était levé et planté devant Nnoitra. Qui le dépassait d'environ de 40 centimètres.

-Arrête avec tes 'Barragan-sama' par ci, 'Barragan-sama' par là. Tss c'est qu'un vieil homme, pas un dieu !

-Tu vas le regretter je ne te laisserai pas insulter Barragan-sama comme ça.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés durant l'échange et maintenant semblaient prêt à se sauter dessus pour en découdre. Ichigo était très heureux de ne plus être le point de mire.

-Ça suffit, Ggio ! tonna le vieil homme.

-Oui Barragan-sama, fit le petit brun en allant se rasseoir aux pieds de son maître.

-Brave toutou, va ! lâcha Nnoitra.

Un petit silence s'installa et chacun reprit ses activités. Ichigo observa les hommes qui allaient être sa 'famille' durant ses prochaines années. Somarie alla dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec un tapis. Il s'installa près des baies vitrées et commença des exercices de méditation. Coyote lui n'avait pas bougé et continuait sa sieste sur le canapé. Nnoitra s'installa dans un fauteuil à coté de lui et alluma la télé. Barragan et Ggio restèrent dans leur coin, le vieux semblait pensif et le jeune attendait les ordres de son maître.

Kyoraku et Ukitake se câlinaient tranquillement, l'un sur les genoux de l'autre. Ichigo s'approcha d'eux et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Grimmjow le suivit quelques instants plus tard.

-Vous avez bien du courage de vous afficher comme ça, commença le roux. Personne ne dit rien ?

Le brun partit dans un éclat de rire qui fut stopper quand son amant lui donna une tape sur la tête.

-Juu-chan ? ! se plaint-il en se frottant le tête.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrête de te moquer de tout ! lui dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Ichigo les regardait, pensif. Ça devait faire un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Depuis combien de temps ? Avant ou après être entré ici ?

-Tout le monde à ses secrets, Kurosaki-kun. Et personne ne se dévoile comme ça, fit Ukitake en lui souriant.

-C'est juste … vous semblez si unis … je me pose des questions c'est tout … après tout, vous, vous savez qui je suis sans que vous ayez besoin de poser de questions, non ?

-Tss … on connaît que c'qu'ils ont dit à la télé … ça veut pas dire qu'on a tout écouté et qu'on sait tout de toi, lâcha un peu amer Grimmjow avant de se lever et de partir dans sa cellule.

Ichigo le regarda partir incrédule. Tout comme Ukitake. Le rire sonore de Kyoraku les fit se retourner vers lui. Ukitake menaça son amant du regard et celui-ci se tut. Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Je pensais pas qu'il nous ferait une crise de jalousie.

-Jalousie ? demanda Ichigo.

-Oui jalousie. Jaggerjack-kun est très sensible sur sa cote de popularité. C'est lui la star ici, fit ironiquement le brun.

Puis il reporta son attention sur son amant. Ichigo ne voulant pas plus les déranger, retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea et prit son livre. Il s'en était bien sortit. Il pensait que ça aurait été pire que ça. Mais finalement …

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il devait continué à être comme ça. Timide et poli. Il devait évité le plus possible les confrontations avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il devait rester maître de lui même, autant que possible. Il se demanda si le directeur était au courant et ce qu'il avait prévu au cas où. Il était évident que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Qu'Il reprendrait le contrôle et dans ce cas … Il devait peut être en parler avec le directeur pour savoir qui prévenir et ce qu'ils avaient prévu.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé pour le retard. mais j'étais en perdue en pleine campagne tout le weekend end sans ordi et sans internet. Et puis lundi et mardi, pas moyen d'avoir 5 minutes tranquille pour publier. Bref, voilà le Chap' de samedi dernier.

Aujourd'hui, place à de nouveaux personnages ! On laisse Ichigo tranquille et on passe aux autres ! Vous ai-je dit qu'il y allait avoir plein de couples? Non? Alors j'ouvre les paris XD

* * *

réponse aux reviews :

ayu : merci pour ton commentaire XD ! et comment dire, tu as vu juste! Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

Il faisait nuit depuis déjà un moment quand l'inspecteur Muguruma Kensei se décida à rentrer chez lui. Après avoir signé toute la paperasserie nécessaire à la prison, il était rentré au commissariat la déposer, puis s'était éclipsé avant d'être assaillis de questions par ses collègues. Il erra un moment dans les rues avant d'atterrir dans un bar. Il y avait bu deux verres de whisky. Lentement, très lentement. Puis il avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête le visage du roux. Cette dernière expression de sincérité et de tendresse qu'il avait vu avant que le jeune homme ne soit dirigé vers sa cellule par le chef des gardiens. Ichimaru Gin. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. C'était physique. Il réprima un frisson en repensant à son entretien avec le direction Aizen. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet homme lui laissait une impression bizarre. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il pénétra dans son immeuble et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au 14eme étage. Le dernier. Il était très heureux d'habiter cet immeuble et de n'avoir qu'un seul voisin. De sa terrasse, il pouvait profiter de la vue qu'il avait sur le parc de Ueno. Une chose rare et précieuse. En sortant de la cage d'acier, il se figea à la vue d'un corps, accroupi et visiblement assoupi, contre sa porte. Il réprima un juron et se dirigea vers sa porte. Il sortit ses clefs et les enfonça dans le serrure. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'homme se relever.

-Muguruma-san, murmura celui-ci.

Kensei soupira. Il ne voulait pas le voir maintenant, mais il ne pouvait ni le laisser sur le pas de sa porte, ni le foutre dehors. Il se tourna vers lui et vit que son invité surprise avait la tête baissée.

-Hisagi, soupira-t-il.

Le jeune sursauta en entendant son nom. Il releva la tête vers l'inspecteur qui sursauta légèrement à la vue du visage du brun. Un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue indiquait que le jeune homme s'était encore fourré dans des ennuis. Les yeux rouges, par contre, ne dirent rien qui vaillent à Kensei.

-Allez viens … à moins que tu ne préfères rester sur le palier.

Kensei rentra dans son appartement sans se soucier de savoir si Hisagi le suivait. Il enleva ses chaussures, accrocha sa veste et partit en direction de la salle de bains, sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Hisagi pénétra à sa suite en fermant correctement la porte. Il fit comme l'argenté avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Tu t'es encore fait tabassé par un d'tes clients ?

Hisagi sursauta, non à cause de la question, mais parce qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il hocha la tête et n'osa croiser le regard du plus vieux.

-Tsss … allez montre-moi ça.

Kensei s'assit sur la table basse et posa la trousse à pharmacie à coté de lui. Il l'ouvrit pour en sortir de quoi soigner le brun. Il attrapa le menton de celui-ci et le força à relever la tête. Cependant, pendant tout le temps que dura les soins, Hisagi fit tout pour éviter le regard de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était, se contentant de le soigner du mieux qu'il put. Les dernières paroles d'Ichigo tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Il se demandait comment le roux avait put le savoir avant lui. Comment ? Et puis il laissa tomber. De toute façon cela ne servait à rien qu'il se prenne la tête avec ça. Le plus important était de savoir ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il savait.

Il reporta son attention sur le brun. C'etait la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi avec lui. Recherchant sa présence mais fuyant son regard. Kensei rangea les affaires puis reprit le menton d'Hisagi dans sa main. Le plus jeune sursauta à ce contact inattendu et encore une fois n'osa croiser le regard de l'argenté.

-Hisagi … regarde-moi.

Le brun secoua faiblement le tête de gauche à droite.

-Shuuhei, murmura Kensei.

Et le brun fondit en larmes. Kensei l'attira à lui et le berça. Il sentit le jeune homme s'accrocher à lui et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

-Je comprend mal en quoi je peux vous être utile, Hirako-san ?

Le blond sortit de sa contemplation et regarda l'avocat droit dans les yeux. Le soleil rentrait par les larges fenêtres donnant sur la rue. Deux murs étaient couverts par des bibliothèques. Sur le troisième, se trouvait la porte du bureau, ainsi que quelques tableaux. Les meubles en bois foncé tranchaient sur le sol et les murs clairs. Les deux hommes étaient séparés par le bureau, tous les deux assis dans des fauteuils en cuir. Les deux gardes du corps du blond, de part et d'autre de celui-ci. Tous les deux aussi sérieux l'un que l'autre.

-T'es sourd ou idiot ? ! s'exclama la petite blonde en costume trois pièces noir et chemise blanche. Hirako-sama veut le voir !

-Hiyori ! s'exclama sa collègue brune.

-Je craint que cela ne soit guère dans mes capacités, répondit l'avocat en remontant ses lunettes. Pour une visite, il faut faire une demande au juge, qui en concertation avec le directeur de la prison, approuvera ou pas cette visite. Hors je ne suis pas juge.

-Je sais cela, Ishida-san, reprit calmement Hirako. Seulement vous pouvez appuyer ma demande. Et puis … je veux que vous lui demandiez s'il veut bien me voir.

Ishida appuya son dos contre son dossier et croisa les bras devant lui. Il observa cet homme étrange. Il ne savait pas comment le blond avait su qu'il était l'avocat d'Ichigo. Il ne savait rien sur cet homme alors que celui-ci avait l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses sur lui. Et encore plus sur le roux.

-D'accord, lâcha Ishida. J'appuierai votre demande … et je lui demanderai.

-Bien. Appelez-moi dés que vous aurez des nouvelles.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, Hirako-san.

Le blond se leva, Ishida suivit le mouvement. Il regarda l'homme sortir suivit des deux femmes en costumes noir. Une fois la porte fermée, il se laissa retomber dans son siège et soupira.

-Dans quelle merde tu m'as encore foutu, Kurosaki !

Il se reprit et décida de faire de suite la demande de visite. Plus tôt ça sera fait, mieux ça sera. Pour lui tout du moins.

* * *

-TU AS QUOI ?

-Rukia, tu serais gentille de ne pas crier.

-Mais … mais Nii-sama …

-Ecoute, j'ai fait ça en toute connaissance de causes. Crois-tu que je sois homme à entreprendre des choses, comme ça à la légère.

-Non, murmura-t-elle en se rasseyant, contrite.

-Bien.

Le brun regarda sa petite sœur avec toute la tendresse qu'il était capable d'exprimer. Il était surpris par sa réaction. Il pensa qu'elle au moins comprendrait. Il avait fait le bon choix. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là-bas sans oreille amie. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il se devait d'être là au cas où. Et il était sur qu'Il referait bientôt une apparition. Ça faisait trop longtemps.

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres dans un geste plein de grâce. Le liquide chaud lui coula dans la bouche puis dans la gorge, déversant sa chaleur bienfaitrice dans son corps.

-Nii-sama ? demanda doucement la petite brune.

-Oui Rukia ?

-Je … Pourrais-je le voir ?

Byakuya reposa doucement sa tasse et regarda sa sœur. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise. Elle se mit à se dandiner sur place sous le regard impénétrable et le silence tout aussi impénétrable de son frère.

-Je … je voudrais le voir … voir comment il va … voir dans quelles conditions il va vivre …

Sa voix mourut et elle dut faire un effort pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser de son visage.

-Rukia …

Le noble regarda sa sœur baisser la tête en signe de soumission. Il savait mieux qu'elle. Il avait vu tellement de choses. Il connaissait beaucoup plus qu'elle. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait contre. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se résigne à cet état de fait. Il tendit la main et lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle releva la tête, étonnée d'un tel geste venant de son frère.

-Ecoute … je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils … pour les visites, je t'obtiendrai une demande … que tu devras remplir et soumettre au juge, rajouta-t-il.

-Bien Nii-sama.

-Je ne peux en rien t'accorder ce droit.

-Oui Nii-sama, acquiesça-t-elle en baissant la tête une nouvelle fois.

Elle était inquiète pour son ami. Très inquiète. Elle se demandait encore comment tout ça avait pu lui arriver. Comment et surtout pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu. Elle s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir rien pu faire pour lui venir en aide plus tôt.

Byakuya voyait bien le visage ravagé de sa sœur. Il se maudit de ne pouvoir lui être d'un plus grand secours. D'une plus grande compassion. De montrer son affection envers elle et de pouvoir la consoler. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serre brièvement. Elle lui sourit timidement.

-Merci, Nii-sama, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait ça, n'est ce pas ? !

-Oui, souffla-t-elle. Mais ta carrière ?

-Elle est bien peu de chose comparer à l'aide que je peux lui apporter.

Rukia regarda son frère et l'affection qu'elle avait pour cet être, si beau mais si froid, grandit encore un peu et réchauffa son cœur. Elle avait cru, au début que son frère s'occupait d'Ichigo uniquement parce que son cas était intéressant et qu'il était son ami. Mais maintenant elle était convaincu qu'il en était autrement. Son frère se souciait réellement de la santé mentale du roux. Elle acquiesça et reporta son attention sur sa tasse de thé. Elle en but une gorgée avant de laisser glisser son regard sur son frère puis vers le jardin qu'il observait. Elle profitait de l'instant présent, de la présence rare de son frère dans leur vaste demeure et de la compagnie qu'il lui accordait, chose encore plus rare mais au combien précieuse à ses yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon celui-là, il est publié à l'heure !

On retrouve Ichigo, et on découvre encore d'autres personnages! Encore me direz vous! Et oui encore ! Je crois que j'en ai mis pas mal dans cette fic.

Allez bonne lecture! Et laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir! Merci d'ailleurs à toutes celles qui m'en laissent !

* * *

Et voici les réponses aux reviews :

Ayu : merci pour ta review. et oui Ichigo a plein d'amis. et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ...

Ana- chan : oui c'est bien moi! je republie ici cette fic. j'ai laissé tombé mon blog, Overblog ayant décidé de faire n'importe quoi, je n'arrive plus à rien. du coup, je migre progressivement tout ici. ton commentaire me fait chaud au coeur :D . être défendue comme ça ...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était arrivé. Trois jours qu'il évitait sérieusement les autres prisonniers. Enfin surtout le bleuté. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pour quoi l'homme le collait à ce point-là et ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi. De toute façon, la plupart ne s'occupait que d'eux même. A part Nnoitra et Ggio qui se prenaient régulièrement la tête. Ichigo pensaient qu'ils évacuaient ainsi la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué, ce qui le fit sourire. Et Jaggerjack. Celui-ci le collait et voulait toujours parler avec lui. Ichigo supposait qu'il voulait faire autre chose. Et les regards du bleuté qu'il avait surpris sur lui quelques fois lui donnait raison.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrant le sortie de sa rêverie. Il regarda les deux gardiens qui venaient le chercher apparemment. L'un était chauve et l'autre avait de longs cheveux rouges attachés en une queue haute, pleine d'épis.

-Kurosaki, fit le rouge, viens … le directeur veut te voir.

Ichigo se leva et sortit de sa cellule. Enfin ! pensa-t-il. Il s'était demandé quand aurait lieu cet entretien. Son cas était un peu particulier et certaines mesures devaient être prises. Il suivit le gardien aux cheveux rouges et le chauve se mit derrière lui. Ils traversèrent la salle qui leurs était dédiée et sortirent dans le couloir qui menaient au reste de la prison. Abarai avançait silencieusement devant lui. Ichigo suivait, se préparant à la prochaine rencontre. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le gardien qui le suivait et dont il avait oublié l'existence.

-Hey Renji ! au retour on change de place, lança le chauve.

-Tu m'gonfles, Ikkaku, soupira le rouge en secouant la tête.

-Nan, sérieux, tu sais pas c'que tu rates … il a un cul super bandant.

Ichigo se retourna pour découvrir le gardien beaucoup plus près de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Celui-ci arborait un sourire malsain. Et une lueur de désir dans le regard qu'il posa sur le roux. Ichigo déglutit et pressa le pas pour s'en éloigner. Ce qui fit rire Ikkaku.

-Arrêtes… tu lui fais peur Ikkaku.

-Moi lui faire peur, pfff … de toute façon …

-De toute façon quoi, Madarame-san ? lança une voix mielleuse.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers la voix. Ichimaru se tenait au milieu du couloir derrière eux. Toujours avec son sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança vers Ikkaku et planta son regard dans celui de son subordonné.

-J'attends Madarame-san … de toute façon ? !

-Euh rien, rien Ichimaru-san.

-Je préfère.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il reportât son regard vers le roux.

-Kurosaki-san, salua-t-il. Je crois que le directeur nous attend.

-Ichimaru-san, répondit poliment le roux.

L'albinos partit en direction du bureau du directeur. Abaraï et Ichigo lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ikkaku suivit après deux secondes d'hésitation. La fin du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Ichimaru frappa un coup à la porte puis entra, les trois hommes pénétrèrent à sa suite. De nouveau, Ichigo eut cette impression. Celle que le sourire de cet homme ainsi que tout le reste n'était qu'une façade. Il en ressentait un certain malaise. Aizen était assis derrière son bureau et semblait les attendre. Il laissa son regard détailler le roux avant de remonter à son visage.

-Bonjour Kurosaki-san.

-Bonjour Aizen-san, répondit poliment le roux.

Les deux gardiens se postèrent de part et d'autres de la porte. Ichimaru s'assit dans un des fauteuils et Aizen invita Ichigo à faire de même. Le roux obtempéra docilement. Il croisa les jambes et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, l'une contre l'autre.

-Bien bien. Si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour discuter avec toi des petites mesures qui ont été prises pour que ton séjour ici se passe au mieux.

Il adressa au roux un sourire chaleureux.

-Premièrement, nous allons accueillir un psychiatre à plein temps. Tu le connais puisqu'il s'agit de Kuchiki Byakuya qui te suivait avant. Apparemment, il veut continuer à te suivre puisqu'il a accepter de quitter son poste pour venir travailler ici.

Ichigo accusa le coup. Il ne laissa rien transparaître, à part peut-être une légère crispation de ses mains. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'ébène lâche son poste de directeur adjoint du département psychiatrique de l'Hôpital Central de Tokyo pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il comptait autant pour lui. Il se permit un faible sourire en imaginant la réaction de Rukia à cette nouvelle. Il se rembrunît en pensant à son amie et reportât son attention sur le directeur de la prison.

-Il devrait arriver demain. Nous verrons alors avec lui comment devront se dérouler les soins.

Ichigo approuva en hochant simplement la tête.

-Deuxièmement, nous savons que tu es sujet à certaines 'crises'. Si jamais tu en sens une arriver, il faudra tout de suite prévenir les gardiens en disant 'code blanc'. Ils te transféreront alors à l'infirmerie.

Ichigo avait soulever un sourcil d'étonnement. Code blanc ? ! Un stupide jeu de mot !

-Es-tu d'accord avec ça ? questionna le brun.

-Oui Aizen-san.

-Bien. Troisièmement, il semble que beaucoup de monde veuille de te voir ou voudra te voir. J'ai déjà reçu plusieurs demandes de visites. Le juge ne semble pas opposer à cela. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. J'en parlerais avec Kuchiki-san pour savoir ce qu'il en pense. Mais toi … veux-tu de ses visites ?

Ichigo s'agita un peu sur sa chaise. Il se doutait bien de qui pouvait avoir demandé à le voir. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Mais oui, il serait content de les voir.

-Oui Aizen-san, murmura-t-il.

-Bien ! J'espère que tu seras un gentil garçon alors…

Un frisson parcourut le roux. Il avait l'impression qu'il se cachait un sous entendu dans cette phrase. Non, il devait arrêter avec ça. Tout le monde ne pensait pas à ça. Quoique … Ichigo regarda les hommes présents dans cette pièce, et à part Abarai, tous semblaient le regarder avec envie. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser cette impression.

-Abarai, Madarame, accompagnez Kurosaki-san dans la cour.

Ichigo se leva, s'inclina devant Aizen et se dirigea vers la sortie, encadré par les deux gardiens. Ichimaru et Aizen le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.

-Dis-moi Sosuke ? demanda l'albinos.

-Oui Gin ?

-Tu n'as quand même pas dans l'idée de ….

Gin laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour être compris du brun.

-Oh ! franchement Gin, pour qui me prends-tu ? Suis-je tombé si bas dans ton estime ? s'offusqua le brun.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Schiffer ne te suffit plus ?

-Schiffer est très bien … pour certains jeux. Disons que j'ai envie d'en jouer à de nouveaux … et de changer de partenaires.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

* * *

Le soleil brillait fortement en cet après-midi et la plupart des prisonniers en profitait allégrement, allongés sur l'herbe ou assis sur les bancs. Le calme régnait, il faisait trop chaud pour se battre de toute façon. Ichigo se dirigea vers le coin où il savait trouver ses codétenus. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les autres prisonniers. Pas qu'il le soit avec eux mais un peu plus qu'avec les autres… Il trouva Kyoraku et Ukitake, allongés sous un arbre, Chad un peu plus loin semblait dormir. Il s'assit à coté du couple, qui le salua.

-Et bien Kurosaki-kun, que te voulais notre cher directeur ?

-Rien que mettre certaines choses au point avec moi.

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur, encourageant silencieusement Ichigo à continuer. Le roux reportât son attention sur la cour et observa les autres prisonniers avant de continuer.

-J'étais suivi par un psy … quand j'étais 'dehors' … et il s'est fait engagé ici pour pouvoir continuer à me suivre.

-Et bien voilà un homme plein de courage, commenta Ukitake.

-Oh du courage il n'en manque pas … ainsi que de l'entêtement !

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ? questionna le brun.

-Si … si ça me fait plaisir … je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça, c'est tout, lâcha le roux. Quitter son poste à Tokyo pour venir faire le psy ici.

-C'était un de tes clients ? Aiiieee !

-Non mais ça va pas de poser des questions comme ça ! ragea l'albinos.

-Mais Juu-chan !

-Y'a pas de mais qui tienne ! s'exclama-t-il avec force.

Ils se retournèrent en entendant Ichigo rire de leur scène de ménage.

-Non c'était pas un de mes clients, il ne le savait même pas … c'est le grand frère d'une de mes amies et il est … comment dire … assez froid et peu démonstratif.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis se réinstallaient, Kyoraku servant d'oreiller à Ukitake.

-De plus, va falloir qu'il se tape le traitement de tous ici, il n'aura pas que moi.

-Il va pas être déçu du voyage, commenta le brun.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Seuls le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, les oiseaux gazouillant et les conversations lointaines leur parvenaient. Ichigo rompit ce silence agréable.

-Si jamais …

Il ne savait pas comment le dire mais il devait les mettre au courant, au cas où lui ne serait plus en mesure de la faire.

-Je suis sujet à certaines crises … si jamais ça m'arrive, vous devez prévenir les gardiens et leur dire 'code blanc'.

-Des crises ? Code Blanc ? s'étonna l'albinos.

-Mes crises requièrent une prise en charge un peu spéciale. Le directeur m'a prévenu que tout était en place au cas où j'en ferais une.

-En quoi sont-elles particulières ?

-Elles ressemblent à des crises d'épilepsie.

-Je vois, murmurèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Ichigo détourna le regard et balaya la cour des yeux. Il commençait à avoir chaud. Il décida d'aller se rafraîchir. Il avait vu que la porte de la salle d'entraînement était ouverte pour permettre aux prisonniers d'utiliser les sanitaires. Il décida d'y aller. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Il n'y alla pas par le chemin le plus court, il longeait la bordure d'arbres pour rester sous leurs ombres. Cette partie-là de la cour était moins fréquentée. Il arriva devant les robinets extérieurs, en ouvrit un et passa sa tête et ses mains dessous. Il frissonna au contact de l'eau froide. Ça lui fit le plus grand. Il but un peu d'eau, avant de se redresser et de fermer le robinet. Tout à coup, il sentit sa vision se troubler et un mal de tête lui vriller le cerveau. Il prit appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il ferma les yeux et se força à prendre de grandes inspirations. Une crise ! Il était en train de faire une crise ! Une de ses putains de crises ! Il ne s'étonna qu'à moitié qu'elle soit aussi violente. Ça faisait trop longtemps. La douleur s'intensifia encore. Il s'écroula à terre et commença à convulser. Il entendit vaguement des pas précipités et des cris. Il sentit quelqu'un lui ouvrir la bouche et y enfoncer un morceau de tissus pour qu'il n'avale pas sa langue. Puis aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, elle s'arrêtât. Les convulsions s'arrêtèrent et sa vision redevint claire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et il avait toujours mal à la tête. Il tourna la tête et vit un homme avec des cheveux roses lui retirer le morceau de tissus qu'il lui avait mis dans la bouche. Il voulut se redresser mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

-Szayel !

L'homme aux cheveux roses se retourna. Ichigo vit arriver plusieurs hommes conduits par un blond aux cheveux longs. Mais dés qu'il accrocha une chevelure bleue, il ne put en détacher son regard. Jaggerjack ! Que venait-il faire ici ? I l entendait confusément qu'on parlait de lui.

-Grimmjow ! répondit l'homme aux cheveux roses.

-Que s'est-il passé ? questionna le bleuté.

-Il a fait une crise d'épilepsie, je pense, dit Szayel en se prenant le menton dans la main. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

-Ulquiorra va chercher un d'nos gardiens, ordonna Grimmjow.

-Très bien.

Ulquiorra s'en alla suivit de Yammy. Ichigo voulait leur dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais n'en eut pas le temps.

-Qu'es tu foutais là au fait ?

Ichigo croyait que la question s'adressait à lui mais en fait … non ! De tout façon il n'aurait pas eu la force d'y répondre, il se sentait happer par les bras de Morphée. Il n'avait pas la force de résister.

-Et bien … avec Il Forte … on voulait trouver un endroit tranquille …

-Non mais vous êtes pas vrai tous les deux … pire que des chiennes en chaleur … Et toi t'endors pas, faut qu'j'tengueule aussi !

Grimmjow attrapa Ichigo par les bras, l'assit et commença à le secouer. Ichigo voulut le repousser mais il n'avait plus aucune force.

-Hey ! lâcha le roux. Arrêtes de m'secouer.

-Jaggerjack, lâche-le, tonna une voix derrière eux.

Ils se figèrent aussitôt pour se retourner et découvrir Ulquiorra, Yammy, deux gardiens PHS et une infirmière. Une infirmière rousse avec une forte poitrine. Ichigo se demandait comment elle faisait pour travailler ici. Elle s'approcha de lui et Grimmjow dut le lâcher. Il se releva et recula. La rousse aida le roux à se remettre sur pieds.

-Il a fait une crise d'épilepsie, dit Szayel à l'adresse de l'infirmière.

-Merci Szayel, répondit-elle avant de partir vers l'infirmerie suivit des deux gardiens.

Le trajet parut long à Ichigo et il fut heureux quand la rousse le lâcha sur un lit. Il s'allongea et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

-Kurosaki-san ! Kurosaki-san !

La voix qui lui parvenait n'était qu'un murmure. Il était bien dans cet état de semi-conscience, dans cet état cotonneux, où rien ne venait l'agresser.

-Nan … faut faire comme ça. KUROSAKI-SAN !

Le roux se releva aussitôt. Il était tout à fait réveiller maintenant. Il regarda les personnes présentes dans la pièce, un peu perdu devant ses nouvelles têtes. Il reconnut l'infirmière rousse et le gardien qui avait dit à Jaggerjack de le lâcher, Zaraki. Il y avait un petit homme brun en blouse blanche, qu'il supposa être le médecin, et un deuxième gardien, Kira, près de la porte.

-Je m'appelle Yamada Hanataru et je suis le médecin de cette prison. Voici Matsumoto Rangiku, l'infirmière qui vous a ramené ici.

Ichigo salua de la tête la jeune femme qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

-Vous avez fait un malaise et c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, continua le petit brun.

-Une crise, murmura le roux.

Il avait fait une crise violente et était toujours là. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Peut être parce que ça faisait longtemps. La prochaine sera la bonne. A la prochaine, Il sera de retour. Il frissonna et reportât son attention sur Yamada qui le regardait perplexe.

-Kurosaki-san, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le brun.

-Ça va mieux, lui répondit-il.

-Bien … assez pour retourner dans votre cellule ?

-Oui, affirma le roux.

-Dans ce cas mon grand … suis-moi, lui ordonna Zaraki.

Ichigo se leva et salua l'infirmière et le médecin puis suivit Zaraki. Kira se plaça derrière lui. Ils regagnèrent le quartier haute sécurité sans rencontrer personne. Quand il entra dans la salle commune, il en connut la réponse. Le dîner. Il s'installa en silence à sa place et se servit. Il gardait la tête baissée. Il pouvait sentir sur lui les regards de Grimmjow, Mais aussi ceux de Kyoraku et d'Ukitake. Même Chad semblait l'observer plus que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Avec personne. N'en pouvant plus des ses regards sur lui, il releva la tête de son assiette, les regarda un à un.

-Je vais bien, merci ! déclara-t-il.

Puis il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa cellule. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt, malgré cette question qui tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Pourquoi ?


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà la "crise" ( et pas que ) vue par notre Grimmjow adoré!

* * *

**réponses**** aux reviews :**

ayu : merci pour tes commentaires ! un à chaque chapitre, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! et les fesses d'Ichigo sont encore à l'abri XD

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Grimmjow était tranquillement en train de paresser au soleil. Il adorait ça. Pour un peu, il en aurait ronronner de plaisir. Il entendait vaguement les frères Grantz discuter et taquiner Yammy, qui n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en colère. Il entendit Ulquiorra remettre à leur places les deux frères, qui vexés partirent bouder dans leur coin. Enfin un peu de silence ! Il pouvait enfin réfléchir un peu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le nouveau occupait son esprit ainsi. Depuis trois jours qu'il était là, il n'avait fait que rester dans son coin, les évitant. Enfin non pour être plus précis l'évitant lui. Le roux semblait apprécier la compagnie des deux ex-médecins et du métis. Mais pas la sienne. Il avait bien essayer de parler avec lui mais le roux se défilait à chaque fois. Du coup ça l'énervait, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement. Tout le monde recherchait sa présence. Il était beau. Il était fort. Il était charismatique. On se battait pour avoir ses faveurs. Alors pourquoi lui l'évitait ? Plus il l'évitait, plus la curiosité de Grimmjow s'en trouvait titillée. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il voulait savoir ce que cachait le roux. Bien sur le bleuté avait suivit les informations concernant le procès du roux mais distraitement. Du coup, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait des données, qu'il ne voulait pas demander aux autres. Il avançait un peu à l'aveuglette et se maudit encore une fois de ne pas avoir mieux suivit que ça ce procès.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit Il Forte lui tomber dessus.

-P'tain, Il Forte ! Qu'es tu fous ! cria le bleuté en repoussant le blond.

-Faut qu'tu viennes ! lui répondit-il simplement en se relevant.

Il Forte lui attrapa le poignet et le tira derrière lui. Ils se mirent alors à courir, suivis par Ulquiorra et Yammy. Grimmjow était intrigué. De une, car il était rare de voir Il Forte sans Szayel et inversement. De deux, par le ton employé par le blond. Celui-ci les conduisit à la salle d'entraînement. En y arrivant, Grimmjow découvrit Kurosaki allongé par terre, légèrement tremblant et Szayel penché sur lui.

-Szayel !

-Grimmjow, répondit celui-ci en se détournant du roux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? questionna le bleuté, en s'agenouillant près des deux hommes.

Son cœur avait raté un battement quand il avait vu le nouveau au sol. Il se demandait bien pourquoi.

-Il a fait une crise d'épilepsie, je pense, dit Szayel en se prenant le menton dans la main. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

-Ulquiorra va chercher un d'nos gardiens, ordonna Grimmjow, sans se retourner

-Très bien, répondit le brun.

Il s'en alla suivit de Yammy. Grimmjow jeta un regard sur le roux avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux roses.

-Qu'es tu foutais là au fait ? gronda le bleuté.

-Et bien … avec Il Forte … on voulait trouver un endroit tranquille … commença à répondre Szayel.

-Non mais vous êtes pas vrai tous les deux … pire que des chiennes en chaleur … Et toi t'endors pas, faut qu'j'tengueule aussi !

Grimmjow avait sentit le roux se faire plus mou. Il l'attrapa par les bras, l'assit et commença à le secouer pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Kurosaki essaya de le repousser mais n'y arrivait pas, il était trop faible pour cela.

-Hey ! lâcha le roux. Arrêtes de m'secouer.

-Jaggerjack, lâche-le, tonna une voix derrière eux.

Les trois hommes se figèrent aussitôt. Grimmjow se retourna et vit qu'Ulquiorra avait ramené Zaraki et Kira, ainsi que Matsumoto. Il se demandait toujours en la voyant, comment une meuf avec une telle poitrine pouvait travailler ici. La rousse s'approcha de lui et il lui céda sa place. Elle passa un bras du roux autour de son cou tandis qu'elle passait un des siens autour de sa taille. Elle interrogea Szayel du regard.

-Il a fait une crise d'épilepsie, lui dit Szayel.

-Merci Szayel, répondit-elle avant de partir vers l'infirmerie suivit des deux gardiens.

Grimmjow regarda le roux partir en direction de l'infirmerie, soutenu par la rousse et encadré par les deux gardiens. Il gronda puis repartit en direction des arbres pour finir sa sieste. Les autres suivirent en silence après avoir échangés un regard interrogateur sur le comportement de leur chef.

* * *

Grimmjow avait passé le reste de l'après midi à se demander pourquoi le fait d'avoir vu le nouveau allongé par terre le taraudait à ce point là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à ce gamin, timide et tout maigre. Il était assez éloigné de son type d'homme. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de se tourner vers lui.

Il avait subi les regards interrogateurs de ses subordonnés, puis ceux de ses codétenus, sans rien dire. Contrairement à son habitude. Personne n'osait le déranger et lui demander de quoi il en retournait. Comment il s'était retrouvé là.

* * *

Quand il l'avait vu arrivé au milieu du dîner, son cœur avait loupé un battement. Si il était là ça voulait dire que ça n'était pas si grave. Il ne put détacher son regard du roux, le trouvant plus pale. Il l'observât discrètement durant tout le repas. Pour lui, le roux ne mangeait pas assez.

Il n'était pas le seul à l'observer. Tous lui jetaient régulièrement des coups d'œil. Ce qui finit par l'excéder. Le roux les fusilla un à un du regard. Quand ce fut au tour de Grimmjow, il sembla à celui-ci voir la lueur qu'il avait vu le premier jour dans le regard du roux. Lueur fugace. Tellement fugace qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Je vais bien, merci ! déclara Kurosaki.

Grimmjow le regarda se lever et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait raison. Le roux ne mangeait pas assez : il n'avait presque rien avalé de ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

* * *

Grimmjow eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit. Des images du roux tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il le revoyait à son arrivée, caché derrière Ichimaru. Puis dans sa chambre allongé. Assis sur un fauteuil, discutant avec Ukitake et Kyoraku. Dans la cour. Aux repas. Et puis allongé par terre, avec Szayel à coté de lui. Et puis au dîner. Avec cette lueur dans le regard. Cette lueur qui semblait le rendre plus vivant. Et désirable. Grimmjow grogna. Il ne pouvait pas trouver ce … gamin désirable. Il finit par s'endormir en maugréant. Ses rêves furent peuplés du roux.

* * *

Ses mains le caressaient. Son torse. Ses abdos. Et plus bas. Doucement, il effleurait cet endroit si sensible. Il gémit quand il prit son membre en main. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il commença un mouvement de vas et viens. Il pouvait voir sur lui posé son regard ambre. Qui le brûlait. Oh oui ! il brûlait de désir. Il ferma les yeux sous les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Oh oui ! que c'etait bon ! Il s'avait s'y prendre pour donner du plaisir à son partenaire. Mais après tout n'était ce pas normal, vu son métier. Grimmjow se concentrait sur cette langue et sur cette bouche qui maintenant s'occupait de son membre durci à l'extrême. Il haletait légèrement. Il gémissait ouvertement entre les mains de cet homme. Il n'en revenait pas de se laisser aller à ce point là. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Habituellement il était celui qui donnait du plaisir. Mais là se retrouver entre ses mains expertes … il frissonna de plaisir.

Le mouvement de bouche se fit plus intense. La langue jouait avec son gland. Il la sentait passer et redessiner les contours. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en voulait plus. Il se tortillait de plaisir. Il le sentit accélérer le mouvement pour lui permettre d'atteindre la jouissance. Sa respiration se fit plus erratique à mesure qu'il sentait la pression monter. Et puis ce fut la délivrance. Il jouit dans un gémissement plus fort que les autres, se répandant dans cette bouche si accueillante.

Il ouvrit les yeux en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Il laissa les volutes de l'orgasme se disperser et apporter bien-être et volupté dans tout son organisme. Il referma les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment.

Et puis tout un coup, il les rouvrit. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était seul. Il était seul dans sa cellule. Seul dans son lit. Il avait rêvé. Il avait fait un putain de rêve érotique. Tellement vrai qu'il en avait jouit. Il libera son sexe de sa main qui l'enserrai. Il avait jouit sur lui. Putain il n'en revenait pas ! Il avait rêvé du roux. Il avait rêvé qu'il lui faisait une fellation. Inconsciemment, il s'était masturbé et il avait éjaculé dans sa main. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda sa main pleine de sa semence. Il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'était quand même pas si en manque que ça !

Il se leva et se déshabilla. Il enfila un pyjama propre et regarda ses draps. Non ils n'étaient pas sales. Heureusement ! Il n'avait pas envie que tous sachent qu'il avait … Non il préférait ne plus y penser. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas voir où cela pouvait mener. Il avait juste fait un rêve. C'était juste une rêve. Ça voulait rien dire. Il se recoucha en se confortant dans cette idée. Juste un rêve. Ça ne veut rien dire.


	7. Chapter 7

Tada ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! 1ere visite pour notre rouquin !

* * *

**réponses aux reviews:**

ayu : merci je t'adore XD ... ya pas que Grim' qui se voile la face ...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

-Kurosaki-san… assis toi, sourit Aizen.

Ichigo s'assit sur la chaise que lui désignait le directeur de la prison. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il avait fait sa crise. Trois jours qu'il avait passé dans sa cellule, ne sortant pas plus que nécessaire.

-Bien, fit Aizen en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Ichigo. Tu te sens mieux ? Pas de nouvelles crises ?

-Non Aizen-san.

Ichigo évitait de regarder l'homme en face de lui. Il était seul dans le bureau du brun. Les deux gardiens qui l'avaient accompagné attendaient dans le couloir. Le brun pencha la tête en détaillant son nouveau prisonnier … bientôt il serait son nouveau jouet. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il le trouvait … mignon. C'etait en partie ce qui l'avait décidé.

-J'ai discuté hier avec Kuchiki-san, après qu'il t'ait vu en consultation. Il n'est pas contre les visites.

Ichigo souffla discrètement. Sa rencontre, hier, avec son psy ne s'était pas spécialement bien passée. Il craignait un peu que Byakuya lui interdise les visites. Mais non le brun était finalement plus impartial que lui et Ichigo en remercia le ciel. Il se promit de s'excuser auprès de lui à la prochaine séance.

-Bien venons-en au fait.

Aizen envoya un sourire qui fit frissonner le roux. Un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux mais qu'Ichigo interprétait comme sournois.

-Maintenant la décision me reviens. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à la prendre … Ichigo.

Aizen avait soufflé son prénom d'une façon qui ne laissait aucune ambiguïté au roux. Celui-ci frissonna sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce qui étira encore un peu plus le sourire du brun. Bien ! Le roux semblait réceptif. Il continua donc.

-Es tu un gentil garçon, Ichigo ?

-Oui, Aizen-san, répondit-il timidement.

-Voudrais –tu continuer cette conversation … sur mes genoux ?

Ichigo jeta un regard au brun et pour toute réponse se leva. Il se contentait de jouer son rôle de timide. Ce qui avait l'air de plaire au directeur. Il contourna le bureau et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du plus vieux. Aizen semblait ravi. Le brun posa une de ses mains sur sa hanche, posant son bras dans le dos du roux.

-Bien. Je vois que tu as l'air de comprendre exactement où je veux en venir … n'est ce pas, Ichigo ?

-Oui Aizen-san.

Ichigo se pencha et nicha son visage dans le cou du brun. Il commença par effleurer du bout des lèvres la peau tendre du cou. Il sentit le léger frémissement qu'il provoqua chez le brun. Ichigo sourit pour lui-même.

-On dirait que cela ne te dérange pas plus que ça ? demanda le brun malicieusement.

-J'avais l'habitude de vendre mon corps pour améliorer mon existence … pourquoi m'arrêterais-je maintenant ?

-Tu aurais pu refuser, tu sais ?

-J'ai toujours choisis mes clients avant … vous avez un physique plus qu'agréable … pourquoi refuserais-je ?

-Je ne t'aurais rien retirer … si tu avais refusé …

-Je vous demanderais pas contre une chose, se risqua Ichigo.

-Laquelle ? demanda le brun, intrigué.

-En fait, deux.

Aizen haussa un sourcil et releva la tête du roux pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il put voir rougir le jeune homme et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus mignon comme ça. Il se promit de le faire encore et encore rougir.

-La première : vous n'allez certainement pas être le seul.

Aizen hocha la tête, il s'en doutait un peu.

-Par contre vous serrez prioritaire.

Le brun sourit. Le roux savait mener son monde.

-Deuxièmement, il n'y a qu'avec moi que vous pourrez faire ceci. Si vous essayer avec Lui, il vous tuera, lâcha Ichigo d'un ton froid.

Aizen le regarda septique puis acquiesça. Il s'en doutait un peu. Mais venait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. C'était Lui qui avait commis tous ces meurtres.

-C'est d'accord … qu'avec toi, promit-il. Bien, reprenons … si tu veux bien.

Il sourit au roux qui lui rendit son sourire avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres si tentantes du brun.

* * *

Ichigo était allongé sur son lit fixant le plafond et ressassant son entrevue avec le directeur. Ils s'étaient juste embrassés cette fois-ci. Mais il se doutait que la prochaine fois, il y aurait plus. Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ayant encore le goût des lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Il ne regrettait rien. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il avait fait le choix le plus logique. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien de vendre son corps pour son confort. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui faisait plus rien.

On frappa à sa porte. Il releva la tête pour voir Abarai dans l'encadrement.

-Oï Kurosaki ! Ramène tes fesses ! T'as de la visite !

Et le gardien aux cheveux rouges de disparaître. Ichigo se leva, légèrement intrigué. Si vite ? Il ne pensait pas en avoir de suite après avoir accepté le marché d'Aizen. Mais apparemment celui-ci avait bien calculé son coup. Ichigo sourit en se disant que cet homme devait être un sacré manipulateur. Ça pourrait devenir amusant, si jamais il s'ennuyait.

Il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit Abarai et Kira, qui le conduisirent à travers les dédales de la prison, jusqu'à la section des visiteurs. Ils le firent entrer dans une petite salle, équipée en tout et pour tout d'un table et des quatre chaises fixées au sol. Sur un des murs se trouvait une fenêtre haute, laissant passer la lumière du soleil. En face d'elle se trouvait un grand miroir, qu'Ichigo savait sans teint.

Le jeune homme se figea quand il vit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la pièce. Il ne le voyait que de dos mais il savait à qui appartenait ce dos. L'homme ne bougeait, bien qu'il ait du l'entendre entrer dans la petite pièce.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serrais le premier à venir me voir, dit Ichigo en s'avançant et en s'asseyant en face de son visiteur.

-Comme quoi, il faut s'attendre à tout, répliqua l'homme.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, silencieusement. Puis le visiteur secoua la tête et soupira.

-J'avais pensé … commença-t-il avant de changer de sujet. Vas-tu bien, Ichigo-kun ?

-Je vais bien, Hirako-san. Merci de vous inquiéter. Pourquoi ? demanda le roux.

-Pour voir si …

Hirako soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Il ne le savait pas trop lui-même.

-Ishida-san m'a dit que tu avais fait une crise … le veille de sa venue … et je me suis dit que peut être … Il serrait là.

-Désolé … mais non … Il ne s'est pas encore manifesté. Je comprends votre déception Hirako-san.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Shinji ! vociféra le blond. C'est pourtant pas dur …Shinji.

-Je sais mais … je ne peux pas vous appeler comme ça … Il n'y a que Lui qui puisse …

Ichigo lança un regard plein de tendresse vers l'homme en costume noir. Celui-ci semblait se maîtriser de mieux qu'il pouvait mais Ichigo comprit que la contenance que ce donnait l'homme allait bientôt céder. D'ailleurs elle cédait déjà.

-Ichigo-kun ? est ce que … je peux ?

-Oui … venez Hirako-san.

Ichigo se mit à 90° sur sa chaise et Shinji vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour ensuite enfouir sa tête dans le cou du roux. Le blond passa ses bras autour du cou du roux qui, lui, referma ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Enfin surtout Hirako. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Même s'Il n'était pas là, il pouvait serrer son corps dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Il pouvait respirer son odeur. Il était en manque. Il l'avait dans la peau à un point ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme il retenait ses pensées et son corps. C'était Lui sans être Lui. Il se doutait bien que la situation ne devait pas être évidente non plus pour le roux. Mais il lui était plus que reconnaissant de ne pas le repousser et de le laisser profiter de lui comme ça.

Le blond finit par relever la tête et se pencha vers Ichigo. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Les lèvres du blond se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Une fois puis une deuxième fois. Il ouvrit la bouche quand le langue de Shinji en demanda l'ouverture. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent étaient doux et tendre. Ils se séparèrent à regret.

-Merci, murmura le blond.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Hirako-san. Je fais ça pour vous, mais aussi pour Lui.

-Malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda incrédule blond.

-Oui malgré tout ce qu'il a fait … à moi …comme à d'autres.

Ichigo sourit au blond ce qui le déconcerta. Il se serait plutôt attendu à de l'amertume ou de la rage chez le jeune homme. Apres tout ce qu'Il lui avait fait subir. C'était quand même à causse de Lui qu'il était là. Mais ce n'était pas dans le caractère du roux.

Hirako se détacha à contre cœur du torse chaud et se leva. Il se mit alors à détailler un peu plus le roux. L'uniforme rouge de la prison laissait transparaître la maigreur du jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es plus maigre que dans mes souvenirs … est-ce que tu manges, Ichigo-kun ?

-Oui, Hirako-san. Je mange. Et non je suis pas plus maigre. J'ai peut-être un peu maigri mais rien de grave …

-Je l'espère … sinon je viendrais te nourrir de force s'il le faut !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hirako-san. Je ne pense pas qu'ils me laisseraient mourir de faim ici.

Un frisson parcourut le roux. Il n'échappa pas au blond qui cependant fit comme si de rien n'était. Il se rassit et ils reprirent une conversation un peu plus normal. Shinji était curieux de savoir dans quel environnement évoluait le jeune homme.

* * *

Ichigo était de retour dans sa cellule. Il n'avait pas voulut aller dehors. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ça faisait trop d'un coup. D'abord sa première consultation avec Byakuya, la veille. Il frissonna en y repensant. Il avait dit certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il devrait s'en excuser auprès du brun. Puis la visite de son avocat. Ishida avait eu l'air trop professionnel pour ne pas être troublé de le voir là. Il n'avait rien dit mais Ichigo avait bien sentit son regard sur lui. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire parler le brun. S'il voulait se taire et ruminer, grand bien lui fasse. Ensuite la convocation chez le directeur et leur marché. Il ne regrettait pas. Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de honte et d'apitoiement que comportait sa profession. Et puis peut-être prendrait-il vraiment son pied dans les bras de cet homme. Et enfin Hirako-san. Le voir après tant de temps lui avait donné un coup au cœur. Il avait de la peine pour cet homme qui avait enchaîné son cœur à la mauvaise personne. Quoique Hirako semblait être la personne la mieux adaptée pour Lui. Pour eux. Il savait ce qu'il en était et il ne doutait pas de l'amour véritable qu'il leur vouait. En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu vivre quelque choses de fort. Mais même ainsi … il secoua la tête. Le blond n'avait pas une vie et un métier facile. Un jour ou l'autre, il allait soit se retrouver soit ici soit dans la rade de Tokyo, avec des semelles en béton.

Ichigo reporta son attention sur ses codétenus en entendant ceux-ci rentrer. Il ne se leva pas et préféra rester seul encore un moment. De toute façon, il savait que Grimmjow allait venir squatter l'encadrement de sa porte. Comme à peu près tout les jours. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien jouer le bleuté avec lui. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se retourna pour faire face à deux yeux d'un bleu profond. Il se perdit un instant dans cet océan. Puis reprit pieds sur terre quand le propriétaire des yeux s'en alla. Ichigo regarda incrédule l'homme aux cheveux bleus partir. Mais à quoi il jouait ? oh et puis après tout il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il allait pouvoir passer une fin d'après midi tranquille, sans le bleuté pour l'emmerder. Ichigo se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit et finit pas s'endormir avec une dernière pensée pour les yeux bleus de Grimmjow. Si bleus. Si beau.


	8. Chapter 8

Aujourd'hui, petit retour en arrière!

* * *

**réponses aux reviews:**

ayu : et oui on a droit a du grand Aizen! mais Ichigo n'est pas en reste et profite du fait qu'Aizen le pense inoffensif! quant à Shinji et Shiro, c'est une longue histoire (qui sera publiée juste après celle-ci XD).

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **

-Ichigo ! ! ! !

Il se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras une tornade brune. Ils avaient beau être au milieu du couloir de l'université, cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le brun de se donner en spectacle.

-Senpai, souffla -t-il résigné.

Le brun releva la tête et passa un bras autours des épaules de son kohai. Ils reprirent alors leur marche, ne prêtant guère attention aux autres étudiants.

-Alors Ichigo, et ce contrôle ?

-Je m'en suis bien sorti … grâce à toi, senpai.

-Rrraaahhh ! ! ! arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! s'indigna le brun. Shuuhei, appelle moi Shuuhei.

-Bien … Shuuhei-senpai, fit malicieusement le roux.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Tu le fais exprès!

Et devant le rire d'Ichigo, Shuuhei se mit à rire lui aussi. Ils regagnèrent ainsi le logement qu'ils partageaient dans la résidence universitaire. Une fois rentrés, Ichigo s'enferma dans sa chambre, afin de bosser. Il entendit vaguement le brun s'affairer dans la cuisine puis aller lui aussi dans sa chambre. Ses manuels étalées devant lui, ses notes de cours en soutien, Ichigo révisait pour son devoir d'anatomie. Il était concentré. Il était dans sa bulle. Il avait à peine conscience de la présence du brun déambulant dans l'appartement.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Le portable de Shuuhei. Ichigo soupira en reconnaissant la sonnerie. Il savait que le brun ne serrait pas là ce soir. Il l'entendit vaguement s'énerver au téléphone, puis replongea dans ses cours. Il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer.

-Shuuhei, souffla-t-il, je bosse là.

-Je sais …

-Tu vas sortir ce soir ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Ichigo sentait le souffle chaud de son colocataire dans son cou. Il sentait la chaleur du jeune homme derrière lui. C'était agréable. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un petit soupir de bien être.

-J'savais qu'j'te faisais tant d'effets, se moque Shuuhei.

-T'as pas répondu à ma question.

Ichigo sentit le brun se tendre légèrement dans son dos. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait encore inventé.

-Le pote avec qui j'devais y aller vient de décommander. J'me r'trouve tout seul pour une commande à deux. Tu veux pas m'accompagner, dis ?

Ichigo se raidit à la demande du brun. Y aller ? Pourquoi pas. Sauf qu'il avait un devoir à rendre. Mais d'un autre coté cela lui permettrai de gagner un peu d'argent. Ses économies fondaient à vue d'œil. Un peu de liquide ne leur ferait pas de mal.

-Aller Ichi … tu risques rien … c'cui là est plutôt du genre voyeur … il participe rarement … et puis … ça fait longtemps que t'as rien fait … ça te dis pas que j'm'occupe de toi ?

Shuuhei caressait du bout des lèvres la peau tendre du cou du roux. Il attrapa un lobe d'oreille et commença à le sucer. Ses mains descendirent le long du torse du jeune homme, s'attardant sur chaque points sensibles. Ichigo, malgré lui, gémit. Shuuhei continuait à le caresser. Il sentait le roux s'appuyer sur lui et se laisser faire.

-Aller Ichi …

-Je te trouve bien insistant … Shuuhei. D'habitude, tu aurais annulé. Qu'a-t-il donc de si particulier, ce client ?

Ichigo se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis à vis. Il vit le brun se mordre la lèvre inférieure, nerveusement, et fuir son regard.

-Ok … c'est ce client là.

Shuuhei hochât la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ichigo soupira et se détacha du brun.

-C'est ok pour cette fois … mais tu devrais te détacher de lui, Shuuhei. Il ne verra jamais en toi qu'une pute.

-Je sais, Ichi, je sais … mais j'y peux rien si ch'uis tombé amoureux de lui.

-Tu devrais laisser tomber, fit énigmatiquement le roux, avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bains prendre une douche.

* * *

Kensei était en train de faire les cent pas dans son salon. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce qui allait se passer. Il avait tout revu en détail, mais il ne cessait de se demander si ça allait marcher. Quelle idée avait encore eu son chef de le mettre sur cette affaire. Il ne pensait pas être le plus qualifié pour ça, mais son chef pensait l'inverse. Il se retrouvait donc dans cette situation, peu confortable pour lui, mais que lui enviait certains de ses collègues.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le fit revenir sur terre. Il s'observa dans la glace à l'entrée avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il vit alors les deux jeunes hommes qu'il avait 'commandé' pour la soirée. Il leur sourit et les invita à rentrer. Inconsciemment, il se mit à les détailler. Le brun, il le connaissait déjà. Il l'avait déjà rencontré deux ou trois fois. Grand, fin, les cheveux bruns coupés courts et en bataille, son 69 tatoué sur la joue. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, très moulant. Trop moulant pour Kensei qui laissa son regard s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur son postérieur. En haut, il portait un débardeur rouge foncé et une veste en cuir noir. Et comme toujours un collier noir autour du cou. Son ami semblait plus jeune et avait les cheveux oranges. Il aurait pas put choisir plus discret ! Il portait lui aussi un pantalon de cuir noir mais avec une chemise noire. Pas de collier, pas de tatouage. Il les observa en se demandant encore une fois pourquoi il avait accepté cette mission.

* * *

Les gémissements étaient pleinement audibles et jouissifs. Il regardait les deux hommes faire l'amour avec une certaine envie. La bosse dans son pantalon réclamait soulagement. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils lui feraient autant d'effet. Inconsciemment, une de ses mains caressait sa bosse. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'accouplement auquel il assistait. Il pouvait voir la tendresse et l'affection qui liaient les deux hommes. Il se demandait quelle était la nature exacte de leur relation. Amis ? Amants ? Collègues ?

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage du brun. Il était si beau à cet instant. Les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient si excitants.

Il observa le changement de position. Le brun se mit à quatre pattes devant lui et commença à le caresser pendant que le roux se repositionnait par derrière. Il avait eut confirmation : c'était sa vraie couleur de cheveux. Il vit le brun se crisper sous l'intrusion mais continuer ses caresses. Bientôt, il fut prit en bouche et oublia tout ce qui n'était pas cette bouche.

* * *

Ils étaient partis. Ils l'avaient laissé seul. Il était toujours seul de toute façon. Il fumait distraitement sa cigarette, laissant le vent frais de la nuit jouer avec la fumée qui s'en échappait. Il observait les lumières de la ville et s'abîma un instant dans cette vision fugace et erronée du monde. Il se demandait quand il pourrait les revoir. Non, en fait, quand il pourrait le revoir.

Il rentra se coucher. Il s'endormit en pensant à cette langue qui l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il s'endormit en pensant à cette bouche qui avait bu son essence de vie. Il s'endormit en pensant à ses mains qui l'avaient caressé. Il s'endormit en pensant à ce corps qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de posséder la prochaine fois.

* * *

Il s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'avait jamais aimé les mondanités. Mais il se devait d'être là. Pour son job. Il grogna et se dirigea vers le bar. Il observa la salle où était rassemblée la majorité des convives. Belles robes de soirées, kimonos flamboyants, costumes chics et sur-mesure. Serveurs déambulant avec des plateaux entre les mains. Petits fours et champagne français. Il enregistrait mentalement les noms et les visages connus, essayait de voir qui était avec qui. Un orchestre jouait en sourdine. La musique couvrait le brouhaha des conversations juste assez pour qu'il n'entende rien.

Une fois rendu au bar, un jeune serveur lui tendit une coupe qu'il prit et qu'il but en observant la salle et les invités. Son hôte ne s'était pas encore montré et son impatience commençait à se faire sentir.

-Muguruma-san ! s'exclama une voix à coté de lui.

Kensei se retourna pour faire face à une tignasse … orange.

-Ichigo !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et lui sourit. Kensei le détailla ouvertement trop surpris de le voir à cette soirée. Il portait un costume noir avec un filigrane rouge, une chemise rouge et une cravate noire, des chaussures de cuir noir complétaient l'ensemble. Kensei se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas le seul habillé de cette façon.

-Tu … Je … Enfin …

-Je vous trouve très indécis, sourit-il. Et pour répondre à votre question muette … oui je travaille.

Kensei se rembrunît légèrement. Ichigo observa ce changement avec un petit sourire et fit glisser un regard appréciateur sur l'homme. Il le trouvait très élégant et très sexy dans son costume gris clair. Une chemise blanche venait éclairer le tout. Pas de cravate. Ce n'était pas son style.

-Il est ici ?

C'était plus un grognement qu'une question. Ichigo secoua la tête. S'il voulait parler, ils ne devraient pas le faire ici. Il n'était pas payé pour ça. Il posa sa main sur l'avant bras de l'argenté et commença à l'entraîner à l'écart sous le regard ahuris de ce dernier. Ichigo lui fit signe de se taire et Kensei se laissa faire. Le jeune homme les fit passer dans une autre partie de la demeure en empruntant un long couloir. Il ouvrit une porte et les fit pénétrer, puis il ferma à clef derrière lui. Kensei regarda incrédule la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Qu'est-ce …

-Nous serions plus tranquille ici … pour discuter.

Il sourit en se tournant vers l'argenté. Kensei souffla et s'assit sur le lit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas payé pour faire la conversation … et puis comme ça on ne risque pas de nous déranger.

Kensei soupira une nouvelle fois en fermant les yeux. Décidément, rien n'allait comme il voulait. Il les rouvrit en sentant le roux s'asseoir près de lui.

-Il n'est pas ici … je le remplace.

-Comment ça tu le remplaces ?

-Disons qu'il n'est pas présentable, fit-il dans une grimace.

-Que veux tu dire par là ?

-Je ne suis pas comme Shuuhei, je n'accepte pas n'importe quel client … lui se laisse parfois à accepter certains clients un peu … violents.

-Quoi ! ! ! rugit Kensei en se levant d'un bond.

Il regardait incrédule Ichigo. Il savait pourtant quel était le métier du jeune homme et les risques qu'il comportait, mais de là à ce que …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas … ce n'est rien de grave … d'ici 2-3 jours il n'y paraîtra plus.

Ichigo observait avec une certaine délectation les sautes d'humeur du plus vieux. Il s'en amusait mais cela confirmait bien ce qu'il pensait.

-Il ne vous laisse pas indifférent, n'est ce pas ?

-Pardon ? !

Kensei se figea et se tourna lentement vers le plus jeune. Il le vit se lever et s'approcher de lui. Il était comme tétanisé par cette simple question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Et surtout pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon?

Ichigo profita de ce moment d'inattention de l'argenté pour le faire basculer sur le lit et s'asseoir sur lui. Il fit parcourir ses mains sur son torse.

-Vous savez, Muguruma-san, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, il m'a donné la permission de m'occuper de vous ce soir. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre vous touche.

Kensei tiqua. Que personne d'autre ne le touche ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne put poser la question car Ichigo avait prit possession de sa bouche avec avidité. Ce qui finit de le ramener sur terre définitivement. Il attrapa les bras du jeune homme et le repoussa.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? gronda-t-il.

-Je bosse, répondit simplement le jeune homme. De plus, mon client aime bien installer des caméras partout dans sa maison … si vous tenez à votre couverture … inspecteur …

Ichigo avait murmuré ses derniers mots à l'oreille de Kensei, qui se figea. Comment ? Comment avait-il deviné ? De toute façon, il était trop tard pour nier maintenant. Ichigo le sentit se détendre et se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Il se fit doux, ne voulant pas plus que ça forcer cet homme.

-Je ne lui dirai rien, souffla l'orangé à son oreille. Vous êtes loin de le laisser indifférent … Muguruma-san …laissez-vous aller … tout ira bien …

Ichigo se doutait bien que l'homme n'avait guère l'habitude d'être dans ce genre de situation. D'après ce qu lui avait dit Shuuhei, il s'était, pour l'instant, contenter de regarder ou de quelques caresses, mais jamais plus. Ichigo se demandait même s'il n'était pas vierge des hommes. Ce qui le fit sourire. Dépuceler cet homme l'excitait énormément. Il le trouvait très beau, très bandant … et puis Shuuhei lui avait donné la permission. Alors pourquoi il s'en priverait ? A savoir après de quel coté il allait le prendre.

Kensei ne comprenait plus rien, mais il se laissa faire, ne voulant pas gâcher sa couverture. Comment ce gamin l'avait-il démasqué ? Il verrait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à penser. Le jeune homme était en train de mener leurs ébats et il allait y passer s'il ne reprenait pas le contrôle rapidement. Les sensations qui se diffusaient dans son corps étaient si agréables, si délicieuses. Il commençait déjà à haleter alors qu'il n'était que torse nu. Il savait s'y prendre. Il se demanda sommairement s'il n'allait pas tout simplement se laisser complètement faire. Mais ce n'était pas son genre.

Il sentit le prostitué sourire quand il se mit à participer au baiser. Il se redressa et Ichigo se retrouva assis sur ses genoux. Ils continuaient toujours à s'embrasser. Il était trop tard pour tout arrêter. Ils étaient tous les deux excités. Ils devaient aller jusqu'au bout et assouvir leurs excitations.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus, comme au premier jour de leur vie. Ichigo traçait un sillon humide avec sa langue, jouant avec ses tétons, avec son nombril, avant de s'occuper de sa colonne de chair. Il la prit en bouche après l'avoir longuement léché. Il sentait l'homme se tendre sous ses caresses. Il l'entendait gémir et haleter et ça l'excitait encore plus. Il se dit qu'il aimerait bien le prendre, mais il doutait de pouvoir y parvenir. Discrètement, il enduisit ses doigts de salive et commença à se préparer. Un doigt puis deux, juste histoire de commencer doucement à se faire du bien. Il accéléra son mouvement de bouche et de langue quand il le sentit proche de la délivrance et recueilli le tout dans sa bouche. Il avala et donna quelques coups de langue pour récupérer les dernières gouttes de semence. Il se releva et commerça à fouiller dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Kensei, allongé sur le lit, terrassé par cet orgasme puissant, regardait faire le jeune homme. Il se demandait vaguement ce qu'il faisait. Il se releva sur un coude et allait l'apostropher quand celui-ci se retourna.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Kensei le regarda en ce demandant à quoi il jouait. Puis comprit en voyant se qu'il tenait à la main : un préservatif et un tube de gel lubrifiant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse prendre. Ichigo le vit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Muguruma-san, ce n'est pas pour vous.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit dessus, posant à coté de lui ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'inspecteur et il lui prit la main.

-Vous n'avez pas envie de plus ? dit-il en posant sa main sur son sexe érigé.

Kensei sursauta au contact mais ne retira pas pour autant sa main. Il laissa le roux le guider dans sa découverte. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation avec un homme. Il allait laisser le roux lui servir de professeur.

Ichigo guida sa main, il lui fit enserrer son sexe gonflé et entamer un mouvement de va et vient. Quand il le sentit suffisamment entraîné, il le laissa faire tout seul et il commença à apprécier cette caresse. Kensei s'enhardit quand il vit le roux se détendre et apprécier ses caresses. Il se pencha alors sur lui et commença à l'embrasser. Doucement, presque timidement. Puis il prit plus d'assurance et les baisers et les caresses se firent plus intenses.

Ichigo en voulait plus. Maintenant c'était certain, il voulait le sentir en lui. Mais il devait d'abord le guider. Lui apprendre à le préparer.

-Muguruma-san, il faut … il faut que vous me préparez … pour la suite, haleta Ichigo.

Kensei stoppa tout mouvement. Le préparer ? Il fixa le jeune homme ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. Pas qu'il ne sache pas, il se doutait bien de comment ça allait se passer, mais il ne savait pas comment il devait s'y prendre. Heureusement, Ichigo l'aida. Il lui prit la main et déposa une noisette de gel aux bout de son majeur, puis il posa ce doigt contre son intimité. Il lui lit faire de petits mouvements circulaires avant de le faire doucement pénétrer. Puis ressortir. Puis pénétrer à nouveau. Puis ressortir. Et à chaque fois, renter un peu plus loin. Doucement le doigt finit à l'intérieur entièrement. Ichigo le laissa faire ces mouvements de va et vient tout seul.

-Muguruma-san … il faut en mettre un deuxième maintenant.

Kensei était complètement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il sursauta légèrement à la demande d roux. Ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Il observa alors l'argenté retirer son majeur et déposer une nouvelle noisette de gel dessus puis reprendre son manège en y ajoutant son index. Les deux doigts entraient et sortaient. Kensei semblait fasciné par ce spectacle et par le plaisir que semblait y prendre le roux. Celui-ci gémissait ouvertement.

-Muguruma-san … un troisième…

La voix emplie de désir d'Ichigo fit naître un frisson d'excitation chez Kensei, qui se rendit compte qu'il bandait de nouveau. Il fit pénétrer un troisième doigt qui rejoignit les deux autres dans leurs mouvements de va et vient.

-Il faut … il faut faire des mouvements de ciseaux … pour écarter … les parois…

Kensei releva les yeux vers le jeune homme et le vit faire des mouvements avec ses doigts. Il les reproduisit et eut le plaisir de l'entendre gémir plus fort. C'était bandant. Très bandant. Jamais Kensei n'aurait cru ça possible. Il voyait le jeune homme se tordre de plaisir sous ses doigts et, mine de rien, cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Il en avait oublié où il était et pourquoi il était là. Il n'y avait plus que ce corps qui comptait. Ce corps qu'il avait envie de posséder. Et cette voix qui le reliait à la réalité.

-Muguruma-san … prenez-moi … je n'en peux plus …

Kensei retira ses doigts et vit le roux s'emparer du préservatif, lui mettre et le renverser sur le lit pour venir s'empaler sur son sexe dressé. Kensei, le moment de surprise passée, se figea sous le plaisir ressentit. C'était chaud. C'était étroit. C'était si bon. Il poussa un soupir de contentement quand Ichigo termina sa descente et s'immobilisa. Le jeune homme se pencha alors sur lui et l'embrassa. Leurs mains se mirent à caresser la peau de l'autre. Puis Ichigo se mit en mouvement. D'abord longs et lents. Le faisant presque ressortir complètement. Puis de plus en plus rapides. Leurs soupirs se transformant en gémissements puis en petits cris de plaisir pur.

Mais bientôt cela ne fut plus assez pour Kensei. Il voulait plus. Il en voulait plus. Ichigo sembla comprendre son envie et se retira complètement pour se mettre à quatre pattes, le cul juste sous le nez de l'argenté. Qui comprit alors ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se positionna derrière le jeune homme et le pénétra d'un coup sec avant de se mettre en mouvement. Il eut le plaisir de l'entendre crier et se mit à accélérer. Lui aussi gémissait mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Ichigo enserra son sexe d'une main et se mit à se caresser au même rythme que celui que lui imposait Kensei. Le plaisir montait, montait et bientôt fut trop. Il jouit dans un cri, se répandant sur les draps. Les contractions de son anus, qui en découlèrent, eurent raison de Kensei, qui se déversa en lui dans un grognement bestial. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes sans bouger, puis se retira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ichigo fit de même. Tant pis pour son ventre. De toute façon, ils iraient prendre une douche avant de retourner dans la fosse aux lions. Avant de reprendre place dans la réalité.


	9. Chapter 9

Aujourd'hui, petit tour d'horizon des personnages secondaires !

* * *

**réponses**** aux reviews :**

ayu : merci pour ton commentaire! ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

ninoue : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant et que tu te décides (enfin) à laisser un commentaire. merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. tu auras d'autres nouvelles de Shuuhei et de Kensei ! juste à suivre ... là ... tout de suite ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

Il faisait nuit noir. Un léger vent soufflait, pas assez frais pour refroidir la moiteur de la nuit. Les lumières de la ville lui parvenaient doucement. Des sons aussi, brouhahas des piétons, bruits de circulation et autres sons caractéristiques d'une nuit d'été. Il regardait la brise jouer avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Doux panache gris s'élevant dans le ciel. Emporté dans une danse que le vent improvisait. De sa place sur le balcon, il pouvait voir, par la porte laissée ouverte, sa chambre et son lit. Plongée dans le noir. Cependant, il distinguait la forme qui y était allongée. Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'il l'avait recueillit. Trois semaines qu'il ne quittait pas le lit. Trois semaines que le brun était arrivé blessé physiquement et moralement. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. Kensei ne savait plus quoi faire. En fait si, il savait. Il lui restait un dernier espoir. Mais pour cela il devait le faire sortir du lit et de son apathie. Il finit sa cigarette, jeta le mégot dans son cendrier et rentra. Il se glissa de nouveau dans sa chambre, puis dans son lit. Immédiatement le corps endormi vint se coller à lui. Sa seule référence dans ce monde. Le seul point d'ancrage qui lui restait. Kensei ne le repoussa pas et appréciât de le sentir réagir à sa présence. Au moins le brun avait-il encore conscience de ce monde. De cette réalité. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de jeune homme qui répondit en se serrant encore plus contre lui. Il commença alors à caresser doucement sa chevelure brune.

-Shuuhei … écoutes … tu ne peux pas rester comme ça … je ne peux pas … je ne veux pas que tu restes comme ça … tu n'y es pour rien …

Un sanglot lui répondit. Il intensifia ses caresses et déposa de nouveau un baiser sur sa tête.

-Chut … tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir comme ça ?

-Non, répondit-il dans un chuchotement.

Kensei s'enhardit. Il lui avait répondu. C'était déjà ça. C'était un bon début.

-J'ai … j'ai fait une demande de visite.

Il sentit le brun se raidir contre lui. Il continua à la caresser cependant, espérant ainsi le calmer.

-Je viendrais avec toi … je ne te laisserai pas seul.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais je ne te laisserai, Shuuhei … jamais.

Il le sentit se détendre et rapidement, il entendit sa respiration calme lui indiquer qu'il s'était endormi. Il sourit pour lui même en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. Non, jamais il ne le laisserai. Il avait mis trop de temps à le trouver. Trop de temps à comprendre. Trop de temps pour le perdre un jour. Non, jamais il ne le laisserai. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

* * *

-Koibito* ? Est ce que ça va ?

Il ouvrit les yeux au son de la voix de sa femme et leva le regard vers elle. En effet, il y avait de quoi la surprendre. Jamais il ne s'affalait dans le canapé de cette façon. Jamais il n'y allait avant de lui avoir dit bonsoir en l'embrassant.

-Je suis fatigué, Hime. C'est tout, répliqua-t-il d'un ton las.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et sentit la jeune femme s'asseoir coté de lui. Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre proéminent. Il se laissa faire. Il n'avait plus la force de se débattre.

-Toucher le ventre d'une femme enceinte est bon. Ça calme les angoisses et repose les esprits agités, énonça-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il est vrai que toucher ce gros ventre lui faisait du bien. Il pouvait sentir le bébé bouger. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table basse avant de poser son oreille contre le ventre rebondi et de le caresser doucement. Il finit par s'allonger à moitié et se laisser bercer par les sons qui lui parvenaient à travers la paroi. Il avait alors l'impression d'être dans le même monde que le bébé. Son bébé. A lui et à Orihime. Leur enfant. Il était heureux. Très heureux de cette naissance. Mais il aurait aimé qu'Ichigo soit là. Ils auraient voulut en faire le parrain. Mais maintenant c'était impossible.

Il se laissa aller un moment comme ça, profitant du calme et de la présence de sa femme. Elle était plus calme depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Plus calme mais toujours aussi excentrique. Il l'aimait comme aux premiers jours et peut être encore plus chaque jour.

Il se releva et l'embrassa. Tendrement. Pour lui faire comprendre combien elle était importante pour lui. Puis tout d'un coup, la jeune femme se leva en criant :

-Ma cuisine ! !

Et elle se précipita aussi vite que lui permettait son ventre, dans sa cuisine. Evitant ainsi une nouvelle catastrophe culinaire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il se laissa de nouveau aller contre ce ventre si doux et si chaud. Depuis qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester coller contre lui. Orihime lui caressait les cheveux et lui caressait son ventre. Il sentait le bébé donner des coups, ce qui faisait sourire le couple.

- Uryū?

-Oui Hime ?

-J'aimerais le voir.

Le brun se raidit légèrement avant de se relâcher en soupirant.

-Tu crois que c'est raisonnable dans ton état ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, mais … je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps après la naissance alors …

-Tu es sûre ? tu sais la prison ce n'est guère agréable.

-Je m'en doute mais … j'aimerai le voir … je m'inquiète pour lui …

-Moi aussi …

-Alors c'est oui ? fit-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Oui … c'est oui …

Elle arriverai peut être à certaines choses que lui n'arrivait pas. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami mais celui-ci lui affirmait que tout allait bien. Ishida n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut être que le roux en parlerait plus facilement avec la jeune femme. Peut être qu'elle verrait certaines choses que lui n'arrivait pas à voir.

* * *

Le soleil se reflétait à la surface de l'eau, jouant avec les légers remous que la brise créait à sa surface. Son regard observait les changements de couleurs et d'irisation à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Elle posa une main sur son ventre suite à un coup donné par le bébé. Elle caressa doucement ce qu'elle pensait être le pied de son futur enfant. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'agrandit quand elle vit son amie arriver vers elle en lui faisant de grands signes. Elle se releva difficilement et reçue dans ses bras la petite brune.

-Orihime !

-Rukia !

Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas vues depuis un petit moment, aussi étaient-elles heureuses de se retrouver là.

-Tu as encore grossie ?

-Un peu, avoua en rougissant la rousse.

Elles se rassirent et un serveur vint prendre leur commande : deux coupes de glace. Il disparut rapidement avant de revenir les servir. Elles lui sourirent et il partit content que deux belles jeunes femmes lui sourient comme ça.

-Alors ? demanda toute excitée la brune.

-Il me reste 5 semaines. Le docteur a dit que je devais beaucoup boire, me reposer et éviter les émotions fortes.

-J'ai hâte de voir sa petite frimousse ! ! ! s'exclama la brune.

-Moi aussi !

Elles se mirent à rire et la conversation continua sur le bébé et tout ce qui touche aux bébés, pour finalement arriver au but véritable de ce rendez-vous.

-Alors ? demanda la brune un peu anxieuse.

-Je l'ai !

Orihime sortit de son sac la demande de visite et la tendit à son amie. La brune lui prit le document des mains et le parcourut rapidement.

-Bien, bien, fit-elle pour elle-même. Merci.

-Kuchiki-san ne devait pas t'en fournir un ?

-Si … mais Nii-sama est bizarre en ce moment.

La rousse haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il était rare que la brune émette de tels commentaires sur son frère.

-Bizarre comment ?

-Et bien … réfléchit-elle, il est encore plus distant que d'habitude. Il semble perdu en permanence dans ses pensées. Je ne pense pas qu'Ichigo soit le seul responsable de ça.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-Je dirais qu'il est amoureux !

Inoue recracha sa bouchée de glace et s'essuya prestement la bouche avec sa serviette en papier, sous le regard ahuris de la brune.

-Bah quoi ? répliqua-t-elle.

-Amoureux ? Tu crois pas que t'y vas un peu fort ?

-Non … la dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, c'est quand il a commencé à fréquenter Hisana.

Rukia était sûre d'elle. Elle connaissait assez son frère pour pouvoir lire en lui, malgré son apparente indifférence. Elle savait interpréter chacun de ses tons froids et de ses masques.

-Si tu le dis… se contenta d'acquiescer la rousse. Et de qui à ton avis ?

-Alors là ! j'en sais rien du tout, avoua-t-elle toute penaude.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et se penchèrent sur le document à remplir pour pouvoir aller voir leur ami. Pour qui elles se faisaient beaucoup de soucis.

* * *

-Hirako-sama ?

La jeune femme regarda son oyabun**, perdu dans ses pensées. Complètement perdu.

-Hirako-sama ?

Elle l'appela un peu plus fort, mais l'homme resta sans réponse. Elle s'approcha et le vit le regard dans le vide. Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux et obtint enfin une réponse en le voyant sursauter légèrement.

-Hirako-sama ?

-Lisa ? Que … Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il vous reste un quart d'heure avant le début de la réunion, l'informa-t-elle.

-Tout est prêt ? demanda-t-il en redevant sérieux.

-Haï.

-Bien, bien … fais venir Yoruichi.

-Haï, Hirako-sama.

La brune s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Elle ferma le shoji et tomba nez à nez avec Yoruichi.

-Tu avais raison, fit-elle laconiquement en remontant ses lunettes. Il veut te voir.

-J'ai toujours raison, lâcha-t-elle fière. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps !

-Tsss, lâcha le brune avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter que la féline. Elle partit en direction de la salle de réunion pour s'assurer que tout se passerai bien. En chemin, elle alpagua Mashiro et Yachiru qui étaient encore en train de faire les folles dans les couloirs. Elle les regarda en essayant de garder son calme mais on pouvait voir une veine pulser légèrement sur sa tempe. Quand les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent compte de qui elles avaient en face d'elles, elles stoppèrent net et se mirent au garde à vous. Lisa les toisa froidement et les envoya s'assurer du service de sécurité. Seul domaine où elles ne causaient pas de dégâts.

Yoruichi attendit d'être certaine d'être seule avant de toquer à la porte et d'enter. Elle trouva le blond sortant tout juste de la salle de bain, un serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur la tête.

-Shinji, souffla-t-elle. Laisse moi t'aider.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, lui prit la serviette des mains et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Elle se mit en devoir de lui sécher les cheveux convenablement. Puis elle prit une brosse et le coiffa. Le blond se laissa faire par cette femme qui le connaissait par cœur et qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ce qui créait bien des commentaires et des tensions parmi ses hommes.

-Tu devrais laisser tomber, souffla-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas … j'ai pourtant essayé.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu es pourtant bien placé pour le savoir, Yoruichi.

-M'en parle pas, soupira-t-elle.

C'est elle en effet qui avait du 'fournir' le blond en jeunes hommes. Elle ne discutait pas les choix de son maître depuis longtemps, elle se permettait juste certains rappels de temps en temps. Elle finit de le sécher et commença à l'aider à revêtir son kimono noir, marqué du sceau du clan. Une fois habillé, elle tourna autour de lui pour voir si tout était correct. Et en effet tout était parfait. Il se dégageait de lui l'assurance et l'arrogance typique d'un oyabun. Il inspirait respect et honneur.

-Bien ! dit-elle en calquant sa langue contre son palais.

Shinji se tourna vers la psyché et s'y observa quelques secondes avant de regarder droit dans les yeux son waka-gashira***. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre avant finalement de ne rien dire et de sortir de la pièce. La brune le regarda un instant, puis secoua le tête avant de le suivre. Il aurait besoin de sa présence durant cette réunion. Elle serait pour veiller sur lui, comme lui avait veillé sur elle.

* * *

Il n'avait pas voulut rester. Il était las, fatigué. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était plus difficile. Beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il avait besoin de repos et d'être seul. Il avait dîné rapidement avec sa sœur. Rukia avait été très heureuse de le voir, mais avait bien vu qu'il était fatigué, aussi ne l'avait-elle pas retenue plus longtemps. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il déposa chaussures, veste et mallette dans le gekan et se déplaça en chaussettes jusqu'à la cuisine. Il mit l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire et sortit de quoi se préparer un thé. Puis alla jusqu'au salon et sortit une bouteille de rhum. Il revint dans la cuisine, mit son thé à infuser et regarda pensif la bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait prise. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes mais ce soir il en avait besoin. Oh oui ! grand besoin.

Rien n'allait comme il voulait depuis qu'il avait intégré la prison. Il en voyait de toutes les couleurs entre les prisonniers et les gardiens. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Il avait déjà eu des clients difficiles et avec une bonne médicamentation, il arrivait à calmer la plupart d'entre eux. Il avait toujours été bon pour écouter les autres, n'aimant guère parler, du coup, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir affaire enfin à une oreille attentive.

Avec le reste de l'équipe médicale, ça se passait bien. Yamada-sensei était compétant, voire même très compétant. Mais pas assez sûr de lui. Heureusement que les infirmières étaient là pour aider le petit homme. Et tenir convenablement l'infirmerie.

Non le problème se situait ailleurs. Les problèmes. Byakuya versa une dose de rhum dans son thé et en but une longue gorgée. Il laissa le liquide chaud le réchauffer et l'alcool dissiper son mal être. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur sa cuisine ouverte sur son salon. Tout était dans les tons clairs avec des meubles sobres et foncés. Quelques peintures, signées par sa sœur agrémentaient les murs. Il soupira, prit sa tasse et s'installa sur son balcon. Il détacha ses longs cheveux noirs et laissa le vent jouer avec. Il avait l'impression de sentir ses doigts jouer avec des mèches, les entortillant.

-Hisana, souffla-t-il.

Il but une autre gorgée et s'appuya sur la balustrade, profitant de la vue dégagée sur le fleuve Sumida. Il eut soudain envie d'une cigarette, mais réprima cette envie en buvant une autre gorgée de thé. Il essayait vainement de faire disparaître de son esprit les visages qui le hantait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait plus repousser l'échéance et bientôt il devrait leur faire face. Et le plus dur ne serait pas d'affronter Ichigo.

* * *

*être aimé

** chef de clan yakuza

*** premier lieutenant


	10. Chapter 10

_Aujourd'hui, révélation !_

* * *

_**réponses aux reviews :**_

_ayu : merci beaucoup !_

_ninoue : merci ! pour tout ce que tu demandes, tu auras des réponses dans les chapitres suivants. et en ce qui concerne Shinji, ça sera un peu plus dans Mercy, la deuxième fic de l'arc Amor, à mort. pour Byakuya ... et bien ... tu le seras bien assez tot ! biz_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **

Ichigo avait prit son rythme de croisière. Il avait trouvé ses marques, ses occupations rythmant ses journées qui parfois lui paraissaient sans fin. Ses différents rendez vous lui permettaient de se repérer dans les semaines qui passaient.

Il voyait Byakuya deux fois par semaine. Ils faisaient alors le point sur son ressentit, sur son emprisonnement et sur sa médication. Ils voyaient aussi son rapport aux autres PHS et avec le personnel. Ichigo n'avait rien dit concernant Aizen. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son psy, ni voir chez lui de la pitié, du dégoût ou de la compassion. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il essaye d'une manière ou d'une autre d'intervenir dans cette relation. Ils s 'étaient réconcilier après qu'Ichigo se soit excusé pour les mots qu'ils avaient eut lors de leur première consultation. Byakuya avait fait comme si de rien n'était, mais Ichigo avait tant et si bien insisté qu'ils avaient finit par crever l'abcès.

Les rendez vous avec Aizen étaient plus sporadiques. Le directeur prenant plaisir à le faire venir un peu quand il voulait. Mais après tout, Ichigo ne s'en plaignait pas, ça pimentait un peu sa détention. Tout comme ce qu'il faisait avec le brun. Il avait eut raison, il était doué. Aizen prenait un malin plaisir à l'amener au bord de l'orgasme sans pour autant le laisser jouir. Le brun prenait un plaisir fou à le torturer de la sorte, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo n'en puisse plus et le supplie de le prendre et de le faire jouir. Il avait compris que le directeur aimait avoir le contrôle total de l'acte et Ichigo le laissait donc faire, enfin se laissait donc faire serait plus exact.

Ichigo recevait à peu près une fois par semaine la visite de son ami et avocat Ishida. L'homme prenait ainsi de ses nouvelles et les transmettait aux autres. Ichigo avait toujours un pincement au cœur en voyant son ami. En effet, une lueur de tristesse habitait le regard de l'avocat et Ichigo l'avait surprise alors qu'Uryū pensait qu'il ne le regardait pas. Peut-être son ami s'en voulait-il du fait qu'il soit en prison ? Mais c'est lui qui l'avait demandé. Jamais Ichigo n'aurait supporté d'être dans un hôpital psychiatrique, comme lui avait suggéré Ishida. Jamais il n'aurait supporté d'être enfermé avec des fous. Il ne l'était pas. Lui, non plus, ne l'était pas.

Il avait reçu la visite groupée de Rukia et d'Orihime. Il avait été mortifié quand il avait vu la rousse enceinte jusqu'au cou, mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il avait sentit les larmes venir et avait des efforts monstres pour les retenir. Somme toute, il avait passé un agréable moment avec ses deux amies et même si Orihime ne reviendrait pas avant un moment, Rukia, elle, avait décidé de revenir le voir rapidement.

* * *

La matinée commença mal pour lui. Il avait mal dormi, son sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Il n'avait qu'une envie : une bonne douche où il pourrait se laver de tout ça. Il entendit la clef jouer dans la serrure de sa cellule et entendit la voix de Renji.

-Oï, Kurosaki. C'est l'matin ! On s'leve !

-T'inquiètes Abaraï, t'inquiètes … j'arrive, souffla le roux.

Il se leva et s'habilla. Il avait l'habitude de dormir nu, ne supportant rien sur lui à part sa couette pour dormir. Il savait la porte légèrement entrouverte, il se dépêcha donc, ne voulant offrir le spectacle de sa nudité à personne. Soudain une douleur vrilla tellement sa cervelle qu'il dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il se doutait bien de ce que ça annonçait. Son retour. Il allait être de retour. Enfin, pas tant qu'il gardera un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même.

Il s'installa à coté de Chad pour le petit déjeuner. Le géant lui apportait un calme et une sérénité dont il avait grand besoin. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais ils appréciaient le compagnie de l'autre. Peut être parce qu'il avait à peu près le même age.

Son regard balaya l'ensemble de ses codétenus et il tomba sur un regard bleu si intense qu'il eut un coup au cœur. Pourquoi le bleuté le regardait-il comme ça ? Il ne fallait pas ! Il ne voulait pas ! Grimmjow ne devait pas ! Il n'en avait pas le droit !

Ichigo savait très bien ce qui allait se passer, ce qui se passait déjà. Le regard du bleuté sur lui, ne laissait aucun doute au roux. Même si Grimmjow ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, Ichigo lui savait. Il avait été trop souvent l'objet de tel regard. Il savait où tout ça allait le mener, allait les mener. Et il ne voulait pas.

Il jouait avec la nourriture plus qu'il ne mangeait. Chad lui donna un coup de coude et il se força à manger un peu. Le géant avait l'impression qu'il fallait veiller sur le roux. Pour lui, il était plus une victime qu'autre chose. Il avait alors décidé de le prendre sous aile, mais de loin. De veiller sur lui comme le ferait un grand frère.

Ichigo finit son bol et lui sourit, voulant le rassurer sur son état. Cependant dès qu'il put, il retourna dans sa chambre et avala deux aspirines, en plus de sa médication. Il s'allongea un instant sur son lit fixant le plafond, attendant que les analgésiques fassent leurs effets. Et surtout essayant d'arrêter de penser au regard bleu qui n'avait fait que le suivre.

Il entendit vaguement les autres regagner leurs cellules, puis aller aux douches. Lui, il attendrait pour être seul. Il ne voulait voir personne.

Il s'assoupit légèrement et se réveilla une demi heure plus tard. Il se leva alors et prit ses affaires avant de se diriger vers les douches. Il passa devant Kira qu'il salua avant d'aller dans le dernier box. Les box n'étaient pas fermés. Par mesure de sécurité. Afin qu'un gardien puisse à n'importe quel moment entrer et vérifier ce qu'il faisait. Ichigo avait été gêné au départ d'entendre certains de ses codétenus s'adonner à certaines pratiques … sexuelles … sous la douche. Mais maintenant, plus grand chose venant d'eux le surprenait. Il ne restait que Ukitake et Kyoraku, chacun dans un box, pour une fois.

Il posa ses affaires et ouvrit l'eau, puis se déshabilla et entra sous le jet. L'eau chaude emplie rapidement le box de fumées et il se laissa aller. Profitant de la chaleur de l'eau. Son mal de tête était toujours là, mais moins présent. Il se débarrassa des vestiges de ses cauchemars de cette nuit. Il avait l'impression que tant qu'il restait sous l'eau, c'est comme si tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que Shuuhei allait s'incruster à tout moment, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se crispa en pensant au brun, se demandant s'il allait bien, si Muguruma prenait soin de lui, si l'inspecteur avait enfin percuté et qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il le méritait. Shuuhei méritait mieux que cette vie de prostitution dans laquelle il s'était enfoncée.

D'un mouvement de tête, il chassa les deux hommes de son esprit. Penser trop longtemps à Hisagi ne lui ferait pas de bien.

Il n'entendit pas Ukitake et Kyoraku partir, perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées. Il en fut tiré par une voix moqueuse, une voix qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

-Alors? On m'fait d'la place?

Ichigo se retourna violemment pour faire face à un Grimmjow … nu. Et apparemment assez décidé à prendre sa douche avec lui.

-Y'a d'autre box, Jaggerjack, dégage du mien, gronda-t-il.

-Et bien … t'es d'bonne humeur toi encore c'matin.

-Comme tu dis … chuis pas d'humeur … pour tes p'tits jeux … alors fous moi l'camps!

-Mais que de violence, lui sourit le bleuté.

Ichigo n'aima pas ce sourire. Il se savait plus faible que le bleuté. Dans un corps à corps, il n'aurait sûrement pas le dessus. Grimmjow se rapprocha. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir le roux lui filer entre les doigts encore une fois. Il voulait le coincer pour lui … expliquer certaines choses. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher. Il en crevait de ne faire que le regarder. Il devait lui parler. Et il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour lui 'voler' un tête à tête.

-Allez, allez, fais pas ta mijaurée! T'as l'habitude de t'foutre à poil alors ça change quoi si c'est moi, hein?

-Mes clients me payaient pour … ça.

-Chuis pas un d'tes clients et j'veux juste te parler... pour l'instant, termina-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Ichigo se cala contre le mur de la douche, le carrelage froid dans son dos contrastait trop avec l'eau chaude qui lui tombait dessus. Il vit Grimmjow s'approcher et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le torse du bleuté, observant ses muscles bien taillés, ses cicatrices, comme celle impressionnante sur son torse. Il déglutit en rencontrant le regard de braises que lui adressait l'homme en face de lui. Il y décelait la même lueur qu'il savait habiter ses yeux. Grimmjow avait un corps désirable … très désirable … trop désirable pour lui. Il se réprima et foudroya du regard l'importun. Celui-ci sourit encore plus et se rapprocha encore de lui. Il s'arrêta juste avant qu'ils ne se touchent.

-Tss … j'ai bien vu comment tu m'regardais à l'instant … vas pas m'faire croire qu't'as pas envie.

Ichigo ne répondit rien se contentant de le foudroyer du regard, ce qui le fit rire.

-Allez t'inquiètes … contrairement à c'que tu penses, j'en veux pas qu'à ton cul, sinon ça f'rais longtemps qu't'y s'rais déjà passé.

Grimmjow posa sa main contre le mur au niveau du visage d'Ichigo et se pencha vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Ichigo avait ancré son regard ambre dans celui si bleu de Grimmjow. Le silence entre eux n'avait rien d'oppressant. Seule l'eau coulant se faisait entendre, les coupant du reste du monde. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Qu'eux deux en cet instant.

Grimmjow se pencha légèrement et ses lèvres virent frôler celles closes d'Ichigo qui sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité, car il repoussa le bleuté. Mais celui-ci devait avoir prévu le coup, car de sa main libre, il attrapa le bras du roux et le maintint contre le mur. Il se rapprocha alors le bloquant de son corps.

Ichigo voulut le repousser mais il n'était pas assez fort. Il se rendit compte tout d'un coup du désir de l'homme en sentant son érection contre sa cuisse. Grimmjow appuyait toujours sa bouche sur la sienne et quand il le relâcha, Ichigo en profita pour essayer de le mordre.

-Dégage de là! Cria le roux.

-Non ! Affirma le bleuté. Faut qu'on cause! Fit sérieux le bleuté.

-Parce qu't'appelles ça causer que d'm'embrasser de force, peut-être?

-C'est juste que j'ai pas put résister, fit-il dans un sourire carnassier.

-Grrr...

-Ecoute, c'est pas d'ma faute si t'es super bandant comme ça … le corps mouillé … et puis … faut m'comprendre chuis qu'un homme, et toi, toi tu es... si tentant... à fuir comme ça tout l'temps... à croire que tu veux te lier avec personne.

Bizarrement ce que lui disait Grimmjow raisonnait en lui, l'emportant plusieurs années en arrière quand Hisagi lui avait tenu des propos similaires.

-Jaggerjack …

-Grimmjow, le coupa le bleuté.

-Grimmjow... tu ne peux pas comprendre … il ne faut pas …

-Faut pas quoi?

-M'approcher! J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardes et je sais très bien comment ça va finir … pour ta propre sécurité … tu ne dois pas te lier à moi d'aucune façon.

Ichigo était triste tout d'un coup. Ça lui brisait le cœur de faire ça, mais il le devait. Le plus tôt possible. Il le devait.

Grimmjow regarda incrédule le jeune homme qu'il tenait contre lui. D'un coup, l'eau lui parut froide. Mais c'était quoi ça? Et ce regard? Répondant plus à son instinct qu'à autre chose, il prit le roux dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il voulait le réchauffer. Il voulait réchauffer son cœur et son corps.

-Qu'est-c'tu racontes encore comme conneries. Tu t'es bien lier avec les deux vieux et le muet … alors pourquoi pas avec moi?

-Parce que eux ne veulent pas me sauter … ils ne risquent rien.

-Comment ça ils ne risquent rien? fit Grimmjow.

Il se détacha du roux et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il y lisait. Tristesse? Peur? Affection? Pour lui? Tous ses sentiments pour lui ?

Ichigo souffla en secouant faiblement la tête. Devait-il vraiment être plus explicite? Apparemment oui. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à lui dire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il se détache de lui.

-Les … les hommes que j'ai tué … étaient tous mes amants, lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid.

Grimmjow frissonna. Était-il entrain de dire la vérité ou se foutait-il de sa gueule? Comment un gringalet comme lui pourrait-il put tuer un mec comme lui? Parce que c'est bien ce qu'il insinuait, non? Qu'il tuait ses amants?

-Et c'est sensé me faire peur? Lâcha-t-il moqueur. J'en ai vu d'autres … il en faut plus pour m'effrayer.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! T'es con ou quoi?

-Oï, j'te permet pas !

-T'as pas à me permettre quoi que se soit! Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils voulaient me foutre en HP, à ton avis? Hein?

Pour le coup, Grimmjow resta sans voix.

-Parce que … parce que … on est deux là haut, fit-il en désignant sa tête. Et que si jamais il se réveille avec toi à coté, t'es mort!

Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas le roux qui avait tué tous ses hommes mais sa double personnalité.

-Et qui te dit qu'il va m'buter? Il peut très bien apprécier ce qu'j'vais lui faire …

-Ça, ça m'étonnerai, il est plutôt du genre dominant.

-Comment tu peux savoir tout çà? Tu vois c'qui s'passe quand il est là? Et là il voit c'qui s'passe?

Grimmjow avait du mal à comprendre le raisonnement du roux. Et puis tenait-il donc tant que ça lui ? Ou était-ce dans sa nature de s'inquiéter pour les autres ?

-Non, il n'a aucunement conscience de ce que je fait. Il dort. Quand il se réveillera, c'est comme s'il sortait d'un coma de plusieurs mois.

-Alors comment tu peux savoir qu'il va m'buter?

-Parce que c'est mon frère!


End file.
